Reality: You Break it You Buy It
by Blues32
Summary: AU Reverse World. After a fight with Control Freak, the HIVE finds themselves being sent to other realities, each one weirder then the last! Can they undo the damage and get home? Multiple pairings. Read and review.
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER.

I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a season six. Teen Titans belong to DC Comics. I hold no claim over ANYTHING in this story that could provide money…because if I did, I wouldn't need to get up at four thirty in the morning. Behold! My longest story to date! My next one will be in a different style, so I'm going to need you guys to tell me which to use afterward. In the meantime, enjoy this story and, if you want, pick one of the following realities for me to do more stories on. Since there are more chapters then usual, I'll post three now and the other four after a review is given to me. Thank you and enjoy!


	2. The Beginning and Changed Fates

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**Reality: You Break it You Buy It"**

**Chapter One**

**Video Game Store**

Jinx: HIVE, TOGETHER!

The HIVE moved in to take down Control Freak (another person who's evil no matter what dimension he's in). In typical nerdy fashion, he has invented, not just a remote, but a SUIT with the buttons for a remote on it. …yes, he has no concept of how stupid he looks, but at least it's not a calculator. Most buttons were along the arms, allowing him to aim at what he wants to control. This made approaching him difficult…but not impossible. Red X had established the plan herself before they even began. The others would distract Control Freak while she came up from behind while cloaked and destroyed his suit. It was a sound and logical plan, especially since Gizmo would provide a hologram of her to make sure Control Freak didn't notice her missing.

Control Freak: Yes, come, HIVE! Come and meet your DOOM!

Sonic: Chill with the dramatics, loser.

Control Freak: Ah, come on! That was cool!

Sonic blasted at him with a louder version of his own "DOOM". Quickly, Control Freak hit the fast forward button on his chest and zipped out of the way. He turned it off afterward. It didn't give him the ability to move faster, rather it forced his body to move out of sync with time, thus making him LOOK faster. Prolonged usage would turn him into an old man. Hitting the play button while pointing at a nearby demo console caused it to break free from the case that prevented people from stealing it, the cords wrapping around Sonic like snakes. Mammoth charged toward him, so Control Freak hit the record button while pointed at him and then play. An exact copy of Mammoth charged out, ramming into the real Mammoth. Jinx attempted to cast her hex on him, but by pressing the rewind button, the spell came back at her instead. Finally Red X made her move, severing several wires that were exposed on the back of the suit.

Control Freak: What the…?! Oh no!

Red X: (decloaking) Oh yes. You've lost.

Control Freak: No, you don't understand! That's not the power supply, that's the control matrix! Without it…

There was a brilliant flash of light and suddenly nothing was as it used to be.

::CUE THEME::

**Jinx's Room**

Jinx awoke with a groan as her alarm went off. She groggily smacked the barking dog alarm clock Krystal bought her until it shut up. That was a pretty boring dream. Ended so abruptly too. Yawning, she shuffled down the hall to get breakfast. That's when she passed Raven.

Raven: Hey Jinx.

Jinx: Hey Ra…

Jinx's eyes widened as the ramifications of what she was seeing hit home. Raven stood there, confused by the expression on Jinx's face. She was dressed in white again, just like before.

Jinx: You! What are you doing here?!

Raven: Uh…going to get some breakfast and herbal tea. Is that okay with you or do I need to have a signed permission slip?

Jinx flung a pink bolt at Raven who dodged it. Raven put up a shield to block the next one.

Raven: Jinx! What are you doing?!

Jinx: Defending my home, damn it!

Raven: But I live here too, remember?

And suddenly she did remember. Jinx had cast the spell on Raven, wiping her evil self from her memories. They later told her what they had done and who she had been. After throwing a terrible fit, Raven calmed down and forgave them. However, their betrayal caused her to become very cynical and distrusting toward them. Any attraction to Mammoth she might have had vanished in the wind. Yet at the same time, Jinx remembered that spell failing and Raven reverting to her old self again. Jinx stopped in her attack.

Jinx: I…I was just testing you. Got to keep you on your toes.

Raven: Bull crap, you were out to hurt me! What's wrong with you?

Jinx didn't know what to say. What COULD she say? She had attacked a teammate…but Raven WASN'T a teammate, she was the enemy…Jinx's head was throbbing. Raven's face softened.

Raven: Hey…hey are you okay? You're pretty stressed out…I can feel your confusion and distress. Calm down.

Krystal appeared in a flash. Raven hissed and covered her eyes.

Raven: What is WITH you?! Is your life goal to "accidentally" blind someone?

Krystal stared at Raven with a similar look to what Jinx had a few seconds ago, making Raven tense. Krystal shook her head.

Krystal: Uh…Jinx…we got a problem.

Jinx: What?

Krystal: Shimmer's in the main room.

Jinx: …Shimmer?

Raven: What's so wrong with that? Have you guys lost your minds or something?

Jinx's head was really pounding now. Conflicting memories were building in her mind. One set was the ones she was most familiar with. Shimmer had perished during a battle with Jericho. Huge memorial statue was built of her, tearful funeral and all that. Now she had a different memory. She remembered Gremlin setting off a flash charge, causing Shimmer to go blind. Her blind eyes couldn't be used as an entry point by Jericho and he was repelled back. As a result he chose to enter the first person to come around…

Jinx: (whisper) Oh god, no…

Raven: What? What's wrong?

Jinx ran down the hall. She had to be wrong. It couldn't be true. It was just the fragments of a nightmare, it had to be. She found the room she was searching for and opened the door. She sank to her knees in front of the statue.

Jinx: No…no, it didn't happen that way…

**FLASHBACK**

Sonic groaned as he stood up. He had just managed to deflect the explosion with its own sound. It created a backlash that knocked him out, but it could have been much worse. Blood trickled down the side of his face. He glanced up and saw a boy that wasn't there before. Blonde with the most piercing green eyes Sonic had ever se… Jericho jumped into his body.

**END FLASHBACK**

Jinx closed her eyes, tears forming. Jericho caused the sound waves in his body to build to dangerous levels before leaping out. The result was the total destruction of Sonic's entire skeleton…it was a terrible mess and one that haunted Jinx's nightmares. Krystal and Raven came in to find Jinx on the ground.

Krystal: …oh…oh god, that's right…

Raven: I never met Sonic…at least, not that I can remember. …bit of a perv from what I hear, but his heart was in the right place.

Jinx: It's not right…this didn't happen…

Raven: What?

Jinx: Why do I remember WHAT Sonic did to save himself from the explosion? I couldn't have known.

Raven tilted her head before throwing her hands up and sighing.

Raven: I give up. You've obviously lost your mind. I'm going to get Red X. If you have any sense left, stay here.

Raven flew through one of her vortexes. Krystal huffed as she watched her go.

Krystal: What a bitch…I think I liked her better when she was evil.

Jinx: Krystal, what's going on? You remember don't you? This was supposed to be…

Krystal: Shimmer's statue. I know. Something kooky is going down.

Jinx wiped her eyes. At least it wasn't just her. Red X arrived with Raven. Red X shuddered as she stepped out of the vortex.

Red X: I'm never going to get used to that.

Raven: Here she is. She's acting weird. First she attacks me, and then she runs off here and acts like she's never seen this room before. Wasn't it her idea to build this thing?

Jinx wiped her eyes again. Yes, it was her idea…at least that's what the other memories told her. Red X sighed.

Red X: Whatever is bothering her seems to have started upon seeing you. Maybe you should leave, Raven.

Raven: Fine with me. I need my damn tea anyway.

Raven turned and left to make her damn tea. Red X sighed.

Red X: You remember too?

Jinx: Yes…

Red X: This is just a theory…but it seems that messing with Control Freak's suit has caused a terrible backlash. We've either been thrown into another universe and replaced the counterparts…or reality itself has been altered.

Krystal: So why doesn't Raven remember being a psychopath?

Red X: She wasn't there. We all were present when the accident occurred. Despite this, we do have the other set of memories…we just know them to be the new ones and not the ones of our reality.

Jinx was silent.

Jinx: Shimmer wanted to make up for Sonic's death by joining us, despite being blind. Gizmo created something for her eyes that allows her to not only see, but to see in ways no human can, even allowing her to read the chemical composition of objects and improving the use of her powers.

Krystal: Plus they look really neat.

Jinx glared at Krystal, not in the mood for her comments. Krystal rubbed the back of her head nervously.

Krystal: Sorry. Slipped out.

Red X: The question becomes, how can we return things to their proper state?

Jinx: …no. The question becomes, if we find a way…will Mammoth let us?

**Main Room**

Gizmo gulped. This was extremely uncomfortable. After all, it's not everyday you're cuddled by a dead girl…or at least one who's supposed to be dead. From his second set of memories, he recalled that Shimmer and he became close after he installed her new "eyes". These "eyes" were actually surgical implants in her head. As a result, her eyes were now two glowing red orbs with metal around them. They made slight clicking sounds when she blinked. Mammoth was staring at them in such a way that Gizmo was worried for his safety. Blackfire tried to eat, but found herself unnerved by Raven sitting across from her. The girl had a miserable look on her face, as if she didn't want to be there. Her second memory told her this was because Raven still wasn't sure what to believe about her friends…if they could even be called such. After all, they wiped her old self out of existence. Who knows what else they did? Blackfire cleared her throat.

Blackfire: So, Raven…uh…what's new?

Raven stared at her for a moment, as if trying to decide if she should even dignify that question with an answer. Finally she sighed.

Raven: Shade sent me another package. His handwriting is atrocious, but I think he said it was a dried up human heart from my "collection". I was pretty sick, wasn't I?  
Blackfire: …

Raven: …doesn't he understand I'm not the same person anymore? That nothing he does will ever bring that Raven back? …why can't he just stop HAUNTING ME!?

The table lurched upward slightly, spilling Blackfire's orange juice. Raven covered her mouth.

Raven: Oh damn, I'm sorry. I'll clean that up and get you a new glass.

Blackfire: Thanks. …I guess it's because he doesn't want to understand.

Raven: I feel for him, I really do. It can't be easy to have to fight somebody you love and know that they have no idea what you once had.

Shimmer: Don't know why the bloke even DOES fight us anymore. His "mates" kicked him to the curb.

Raven sighed, looking more miserable then before.

Raven: I wish he'd listen to me…I tried to get him to commit himself, but he just screams in my head that I'm not Raven.

Krystal, Jinx, and Red X entered. Jinx was now in costume, which now included Sonic's leather gloves. Raven leaned back in her chair.

Raven: Feeling better now, Jinx?

Jinx: Yeah…swell.

Krystal: She's just had one of those nightmares where you think everything is different when you wake up.

Raven: …never had one of those.

Shimmer: I have. I always wake up forgetting about my eyes.

Everybody winced. Nobody liked to talk about her eyes. Shimmer squeezed Gizmo.

Shimmer: What's wrong with you, love? You're usually more affectionate. You feelin' okay?

Gizmo: (squeaky) Sure. Doing great.

Shimmer: Hmph. And you, why are you glarin' at him that way? C'mon Baran, you know he did the best he could with my eyes. He's a genius not a sorcerer. I'm glad to be able to see and I have somebody who accepts them.

Shimmer kissed Gizmo and he promptly fainted. Apparently he was overwhelmed by the conflicting memories and emotions. Shimmer shook him.

Shimmer: Damn…that's never happened before. Maybe he's sick…

Raven: …Shimmer, can I talk to you somewhere…private?

Shimmer raised an eyebrow but shrugged and got up. Raven opened a vortex.

Shimmer: Aw, not the vortex again. It's so freaky…

Raven shoved her inside and followed her.

Blackfire: …okay, when did she learn how to do that?

Red X: Six days after we told her who she really was.

Blackfire: You all remember too? I thought I was losing my mind for a minute.

Mammoth: She's alive…

Jinx: And Sonic isn't. This isn't the way things should be.

Mammoth: Yeah, but maybe it's better this way.

Jinx's eyes widened and pink energy crackled from her finger tips.

Jinx: Better?! Sonic died a horrible disgusting death, and you have the balls to say that to me?! I understand where you're coming from, Mammoth, but this is wrong!

Red X: Furthermore there's no telling if there will be other problems from this. For all we know, reality is collapsing and there will be singing flowers and a grinning sun in the sky by tomorrow morning.

Krystal: That would rule!

Everyone glared at Krystal. She cleared her throat.

Krystal: I mean…oh no.

**Training Room**

The vortex opened and Shimmer fell to the floor.

Shimmer: Oi, I hate that.

Raven: Get over it.

Shimmer: What crawled up your bum this mornin'?

Raven rolled her eyes at Shimmer's dialect. Sometimes she swore the girl was forcing it.

Raven: Listen to me. I'm beginning to think those guys are imposters.

Shimmer: Huh?

Raven: Jinx attacked me like she had never seen me here before. She was crying in front of the statue of Sonic like she didn't know he was dead.

Shimmer: And Gizmo never faints on me.

Raven: Ugh. I'm never going to get that image out of my mind. Why couldn't I have knocked that day? Anyway…something is seriously wrong.

Shimmer rubbed her chin.

Shimmer: I don't know…my eyes didn't alert me to any changes in them.

Raven: Your eyes are difficult to fool, but not impossible.

Shimmer sighed.

Shimmer: Don't their minds tell you anythin'?

Raven: …yes, but it says they are who they pretend to be. I don't understand it. You agree that something is amiss, right?

Shimmer: Yeah.

Raven: But what could it be?

The alarm went off. Shimmer sighed.

Shimmer: Put the suspicions on hold, mate.

Raven: Damn it all…

**Bookstore**

Shade tore through the books, shoving the shelves over in a rage. Books. They reminded him of HER. He hated his life. He hated everything. Nothing was fair. Shade had been happy. Content. His life consisted of causing death and mayhem, then unwinding on the couch with Raven stroking his head as she read her book. It was bliss…and like a poorly done magic trick, it was all yanked out from under him, spilling his life on the floor. Raven had been taken from him, replaced by a girl who faked sympathy for him…pretended to be his beloved. But it was a lie…a trick. She had Raven's body, but not her mind. More then once Shade had tried to free his Raven from the imposter, but each time was a failure. Not so much as a glimmer of the woman he knew showed itself. It was hopeless. It wasn't long after she reappeared on the HIVE's side that he had been forced to leave the Titan base under penalty of death. His constant state of mourning was hurting the team, they had said. Only their past together kept the Titan's from killing him on the spot. He took some of Raven's things and left. Cold and hungry, he fed on stray animals and hobos for a time. Now he couldn't contain it anymore. His rage was too much and soon everyone would know it.

Krystal: Shade!

Shade stiffened at the sound of his sister's voice. The HIVE entered the store. Despite the futility, Raven still felt the need to try.

Raven: (soothing) Shade, please stop this. It doesn't have to be this way.

She had to clutch her head at the volume of his telepathic response. Obviously it wasn't what she wanted to hear.

Raven: Okay…he's not giving up.

Jinx: Fine then. HIVE, toge…!

Jinx trailed off as Shade transformed before their eyes. Judging from the shocked looks on Raven and Shimmer, this was NOT something the team had dealt with before. It wasn't a transformation so much as a suit up. The shadows formed parts on him. Wings sprouted on his back, shadows formed six inch talons with large hands and feet to match, his body gained several feet in height, a long whipping tail sprouted, and his head was covered, resembling a enraged wolf's.

Gizmo: Okay, I think he's mad.

Shade pounced toward them. They dove out of the way and Shimmer turned the carpet that Shade was about to land on into a slick oily substance. He slid on it, crashing through the door and into the street. Mammoth leapt onto his back and wrapped his arms around his neck in a sleeper hold.

Mammoth: C'mon, man! Just give up! You don't need to do this crap anymore.

Shade's response was to roll around on the ground. This only gave Mammoth some place to place his feet and he lifted Shade up. Shade's wings wrapped around him like a cocoon. Righting himself back up, Shade kept Mammoth trapped, slowly suffocating him.

Krystal: Aw, poo-poo nuggets…Blackfire, help me out here!

Blackfire: Right.

The two flew up above Shade.

Krystal: Eye beams. Constant stream. We need to burn him until he can't maintain that form anymore.

Blackfire: Listen to you. Taking charge and acting tough.

Krystal winked.

Krystal: You like it, don't you?

Blackfire: (blushing) Uh…if we could focus here…?

Krystal: Right. Since Mammoth is in his wings, we don't need to worry about him…

Shade moved the cocoon further down his back, allowing two more wings to sprout, these ones larger then before. His legs and arms tensed as he prepared to launch himself upward.

Krystal: …flying?

Blackfire: …crap.

Krystal: Let'im have it!

The two began blasting Shade as he flew up toward them. The others came out of the bookstore, watching in awe as the two flew around him as fast as they could, avoiding his talons and shadow tendrils and blasting away.

Gizmo: Are they winning?

Red X: I can't tell. They just seem to be making him mad.

Raven: …

Raven flew up, despite the others telling her to stay out of it. She flew up to Shade's level. Shade prepared to smack her out of the way when she did the unthinkable. She hugged him. Shade froze, his eyes wide. The shadows slid off him, dropping Mammoth who gasped and coughed as oxygen was once again provided to his lungs. Blackfire caught him as he began to fall and lowered him to the ground. Shade hung in the air, the only part of the shadows still on him was his wings out of pure survival instinct. Raven stroked his head as he began to cry. It wasn't fair at all. He couldn't do it. Not to her. He let out a soft whine.

Raven: It's okay…everything is going to be okay. I'm going to get you help. Your sister wants you to get help too. If we do this…if we can find a way to cure you...I promise I'll get you into the tower with me. You'd like that, wouldn't you?

Sniffling, Shade nodded. They lowered to the ground. The others approached, but Raven turned and held up her arm.

Raven: Stay away. He's confused and hurting as it is. Crowding around him will only aggravate him.

The HIVE respected her wishes and stayed back. Though she had no memory of their past, somehow it felt right that Shade was holding onto her this way. It was that same feeling that made her start stroking his head in the first place. Shade rested his head on her shoulder, eyes closed.

Raven: That's a great idea, Shade.

She turned her head slightly, not wanting to disturb him.

Raven: He says he'll tell us where the Titans are if I attend his therapy with him.

Jinx: Do it. We can finally…

It was sudden. Both Shade and Raven jumped, eyes wide. They hit the ground together.

Raven: I…wh…what hap…?

Raven coughed up blood. Red X ran over to them.

Red X: They've been shot…

Raven: R…rooftop…

Raven lifted a shaking hand and pointed. Red X flipped out of the way of another bullet.

Red X: Sniper! Move it! Out of the way!

Shimmer: But Raven is…

Red X: MOVE!

The HIVE ran for the alleys. Up on the rooftops, Hit sighed and stood up straight. She didn't have much time before the HIVE regrouped and came looking for her. The sewers were her nearest route to safety. It was a shame really. Raven had been the one who cured her of her brainwashing. Alas, if she wanted to join the Titans herself (and she did) then they both had to die. It was her…initiation, they called it. Hit repelled herself off the roof with her grapple line and silently entered the nearest manhole that she had opened before even climbing the building. Killing the other HIVE would have been a nice bonus, but Raven clued them in to her location. She must have seen the glint of the sun on her scope. Hit pressed against the device in her ear.

Hit: Vic. I did it. Raven and Shade are dead. You said his heart was on the right, didn't you? Then he's dead. I know she can heal herself. That's why I coated the bullet. If she doesn't drown in her own blood, the poison will kill her. I want my room ready by the time I get home. I've got to pick up a few…toys before I return as well as make sure I'm not being followed. Uh huh. I will. See you soon. …I'm not saying it. No.

Hit stopped trudging through the sewage and sighed.

Hit: (disgusted) Fine. (monotone) I love you. Kiss, kiss. Yeah, I'd laugh at you too.

**Streets**

Raven coughed. She was having trouble breathing. It wasn't fair. Just when she got through to him. None of this would have happened if they hadn't wiped her mind! It was their fault! Raven's cloak turned red and her eyes glowed crimson. Somehow she found the strength to stand.

Raven: (weakly) You…you ruined…ruined my life. Al…all of you. Th…there's nobody left…that I…that I deem worthy of life. Th…The Titans…HIVE…all of you...

Raven spread her arms, her powers kicking into overdrive.

Raven: **You can all burn in hell!**

Raven collapsed as the ground split open and all manner of four red eyed creatures spilled out. Twisted crows, disfigured rats, and other such beings filled the streets and air.

Gizmo: Okay…this is bad…

The HIVE was swarmed with demonic creatures and everything went black.

**END PART ONE**


	3. A Peek Into the Future?

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**Reality: You Break it You Buy It"**

**Chapter Two**

**Blackfire's Room**

Blackfire shot straight up in bed, gasping. She wiped the cold sweat from her brow and looked around. It was her room…sort of. Something seemed…off. A soft grumble next to her clued her in. Lighting a blackbolt, Blackfire could plainly see Krystal lying next to her…but something was wrong. Krystal was…older. Mid-twenties at least. She was about to wake her up when Krystal shot up in bed as well with a shout.

Krystal: Evil bunny rabbits!

Blackfire: Let me guess. You dreamt that Raven got shot and let loose a horde of demonic creatures on the earth in a final act of revenge, despite having her memory wiped clean.

Krystal: Yeah, how'd…

Krystal stared at her. Blackfire tilted her head.

Blackfire: What?

Krystal: Uh…Blackie?

Blackfire: …yes?

Krystal: There's a kid standing next to you…

Blackfire turned her head and found herself staring at the face of a young boy, no older then six years old. Blackfire let out a shout of surprise.

Blackfire: JEEZ! Damien, don't DO that!

Blackfire blinked. Oh no. Not again. Yes, she had conflicting memories again. Half of her knew who this boy was.

Damien: You and Mom were scared so I came to see why.

Krystal: That's sweet of you, baby, but your father and I are okay. See?

Krystal teleported and scooped the boy up. He bit back a smile but eventually his childish nature won out and he giggled. Blackfire scowled. Why was SHE the father? Oh right, she wanted to be. She got a better look at the boy when she turned on the light. He had short white hair that was in contrast to his purple eyes. He had one cute little fang in his mouth and he was terribly pale. Obviously the boy wasn't biologically theirs. Blackfire's face fell. It was Shade and Raven's. They had the baby, but afterward got caught. Krystal got custody of the child as the only living relative. They were going to tell him the truth, but the way he called them "Mommy" and "Daddy" made them change their minds. The other let him stay in the tower.

Krystal: Okay, kiddo. Back to bed. Your dad and I got superhero stuff to talk about.

Damien: I could be a superhero.

Krystal: Not until you're older, kiddo. Much older.

Krystal carried the boy off. Blackfire groaned and held her head. Oh well. It was better then being torn apart by demons.

**Sonic and Jinx's Room**

Jinx had never been more embarrassed then she was right now. So she got a bit…carried away when she realized Sonic was alive again. And the whole "we're married" argument had some sway. So they were getting…intimate when they heard a thumping sound. A white skinned girl with brown hair and eyes with cat like pupils wearing pink pajamas with some anime character on the front stood at the edge of their bed. She was hitting the bed with her little hands, an annoyed look on her face. Around her mouth was some sort of muffler. Jinx was suddenly filled with memories. It was their little girl, Nadina Trevor. Five years old. If Sonic hadn't been there, the hospital would have been destroyed. Nadina's voice had a terrible effect, causing things to break. It was a disastrous combination of Sonic and Jinx's power. The sound of her voice itself was a curse. Because of that, Gizmo designed a muffler to place over her mouth until she was old enough to understand that she couldn't talk under any circumstances…or until she learned to control what she was cursing.

Sonic: Uh…Nadina, could you wait outside for a minute? We'll be right there.

Nadina gave them a dirty look and stomped out of the room. Nadina was learning sign language, but at five it was difficult. The muffle was locked in place, so Nadina couldn't remove it even if she tried. So saying, it was frustrating to the poor girl when she couldn't get people to understand what she wanted.

Jinx: I can't believe we have a child…

Sonic: I can. I can't believe we don't have the presence of mind to lock the damn door.

Jinx: Ugh. Thank god she didn't turn on the light.

The pair got dressed and went outside. Nadina was kicking the wall in frustration. Jinx sighed and knelt down, brushing the brown hair out of the little one's face.

Jinx: Shh…shh…we're here now. We're watching. What's wrong?

Nadina made sloppy hand signs. She had to repeat herself twice. Finally Sonic snapped his fingers.

Sonic: Her nightlight blew out!

Nadina nodded. The way her face shifted, it was obvious she was smiling. Jinx picked Nadina up.

Jinx: Here, Dad. Take her to get a light bulb. She likes you best anyway.

Sonic shrugged and put the little girl on his back.

Sonic: Hang on tight, Naddy.

Nadina kicked with her feet like a cowboy spurring on a horse. Jinx rolled her eyes. Nadina loved playing cowgirl. She winced. She couldn't think like that. Reality still wasn't what it should be.

Krystal: Ahoy there, Jinxy.

Jinx: Hey, Krystal.

Krystal leaned her head on Jinx's shoulder.

Krystal: Married, huh? Bet that makes you all warm and tingly.

Jinx: …yes, it does actually. And that worries me.

Krystal: So what happened? Why did reality go all woogily on us?

Jinx paced as she pondered the question.

Jinx: I can only make a guess…but reality may be unstable. If this is the case, then Raven's last act could have put too much of a strain and it had to try it again. Like a reset button in case of emergencies.

Krystal: Good grief...so how do we get home?

Jinx: …I don't know…I just don't know.

Krystal huffed and crossed her arms.

Krystal: You don't know…or you don't WANT to know?

Jinx: …

Krystal: I know how you feel, Jinx. My heart ached as I was taking Damien to his room, knowing that this shouldn't be, but we can't ignore the fact that reality is going loopy on us. At the VERY least we have to find a way to stabilize it.

Jinx: …you sound different.

Krystal: I think I've gone and matured. It's freaking me out. At least I've finally bloomed a bit…not as much as you, but at least I don't have the body of a twelve year old…

**Main Room: That Morning**

Gizmo grumbled as he sipped his coffee. Despite having no hair on his head or even eyebrows, Gizmo now had a full redish brown beard, making him look even more like a dwarf. Stupid reality…oh well. At least you couldn't mistake him for a child anymore. The two mini-HIVE members were a pain in his backside, mostly because it was his job to build the things they could play with. In Nadina's case, it was his job to make her life easier. Currently he was working on something to wrap around her throat that would produce an electronic voice when she attempted to speak. With luck her powers wouldn't activate. Unfortunately, Sonic was extremely picky about it. He wouldn't stand for anything that didn't sound like a child's voice. Mammoth watched TV. It wasn't something he wanted to watch, but Nadina was perched on his shoulders and she'd throw a fit if he changed the channel. Like some people treat a mountain, the kids climbed on him just because he was there. Fortunately, Damien was still groggy and preferred to just sit on the couch. Red X entered the room next.

Red X: Please tell me there's coffee.

Gizmo: (pointing) When did we become caffeine addicts?

Red X: Twenty two for me. It would seem that we started our careers about a decade earlier in this reality, just like we were born a decade earlier.

Gizmo: Yeah, I know. I remember.

Red X: Hmm.

Red X got her coffee mug (they each had their own) and filled it up. Frankly, Red X wasn't sure what to think about this reality. Could it be considered a vision of their future? Or was it just a possible future? She shook her head. The ramifications were giving her a headache this early in the morning. Jinx joined them finally.

Red X: Jinx. What happened? You used to be such an early bird.

Jinx: …Sonic was still asleep and he wakes up if I try to leave.

Red X: You never used to be that considerate toward his sleeping habits either.

Jinx: Ah, shut up. I'm surprised you're here at all and not at Todd's place.

Red X spat her coffee out in surprise as the secondary memories flooded her. Oh dear god, that's right! She was dating Todd Albertson, AKA Knife-play! What was she THINKING?! …well, he was kind of cute…and he could be funny when he wasn't being annoying…

Red X: (muttering) That tears it. This isn't our future; it's just another alternate reality.

Jinx: (whisper) Shh! Nadina will hear you.

Nadina turned her head slightly at the sound of her name. She did have acute hearing, another side effect of having Sonic as a father. Turning, she made hand signs to Damien. Damien had known Nadina since she was an infant and could practically read her mind (though telepathy wasn't one of his abilities), so he had no problem understanding her at all. Damien turned on the couch to face his friend's mother.

Damien: Nadina wants to know what you two were doing last night when she came to see you.

Jinx grumbled to herself. Sometimes it seemed like that boy got the same perverse pleasure out of causing people distress that his mother did. Fortunately salvation came in the form of Blackfire and Krystal.

Krystal: Okay, kiddies! As promised, Blackfire and I are going to take you to the amusement park! Who wants to go?

Nadina raised her hand and waved it around frantically. She wanted to go. Damien, however, just sighed.

Damien: I suppose I will…

Krystal leaned over the couch until she was nearly nose to nose with the boy, staring at him. He bit his lip before he started laughing.

Damien: Stop it, Mom!

Krystal: Sorry, can't help it. The doctor said I needed to take a dose of your laughter three times daily.

Blackfire shook her head. Krystal seemed to be a natural at raising that boy. Blackfire on the other hand couldn't help but remember who gave birth to the thing she called her son. Not that she blamed or even disliked him…no, that wasn't it at all. Blackfire had been near that child since before he could talk. It just wasn't possible for her to hate him. She turned to Jinx.

Blackfire: You coming? Nadina would probably like it if her parents came with.

Krystal: Is that true, Nadina? Would you like your mommy and daddy to come with us?

Nadina nodded and climbed off Mammoth, running to her mother's side. She tugged on her robes, a look of desperation in her eyes. Jinx sighed. She had wanted to work on finding out if reality was still damaged…but…

Jinx: …Gizmo, I need you to find out if there's anything…weird in the air these days. You should know what I'm talking about.

Gizmo: Uh huh. Gotcha.

Jinx smiled and knelt down.

Jinx: Let Mommy change into her civvies and we'll go, okay, honey?

Nadina hugged her mother tightly. Gizmo rolled his eyes.

Gizmo: (muttering) Glad I don't have kids…

**Amusement Park**

Damien huffed as his car was bumped by Nadina again. Weren't amusement parks supposed to be…amusing? Not that there weren't exciting things around him. It was just that he was too small to ride them. Krystal watched from outside the "arena" and shook her head. Sonic grinned.

Sonic: I know. He's doing really crappy, isn't he?

Krystal: Aw, shush up, dead boy.

Jinx: Krystal…

Sonic: Seriously, you said I was dead? Are you sure you weren't dreaming that one?

Blackfire: Like we're dreaming THIS one?

Sonic sighed and watched his daughter some more.

Sonic: …not sure that this isn't a dream. It's kind of what I always wanted. You know, wife and kids…kid…whatever.

Krystal snickered, earning a glare from Sonic.

Sonic: What's so funny?

Krystal: A player like you?

Blackfire: I thought it was pronounced "playa".

Krystal: Oh you kids and your new-fangled lingo.

Sonic: I'm serious here. This is what I want when I grow up. For us to still be a team…for Jinx and I to be married…for us to have kids…this is perfect.

Wild Guess: **How sad that perfection is fleeting, Michael.**

Jinx: Oh god no…

The tents ripped themselves from the ground and the booths collapsed. Raven and Shade walked toward them, destruction in their wake. Kids ran to their parents for protection. Damien and Nadina, however, knew better. They needed to get out of the way so their parents could work.

Jinx: When did you…

Raven: **Escape? This morning. I'll spare you the details, suffice to say that it will take some time before the asylum is rebuilt.**

Shade growled and Raven placed her hand on his head.

Raven: **I'll make this simple. We've come for what's ours. Surrender my baby to me and we'll leave in peace, no lives lost. Refuse and we'll kill everyone here and then take my son.**

Shade cleared his throat. Raven rolled her eyes.

Raven: **Excuse me. OUR son.**

Raven lowered her hood and knelt down.

Raven: Come to me, Damien.

Raven studied the face of her son. Fear…incomprehension… Raven clenched her teeth in rage.

Raven: **You…you didn't tell him, did you?**

Damien: Tell me what? Who are you?

Raven stood tall and bowed.

Raven: My name is Raven Roth. I am your mother.

Damien looked back at Krystal and Blackfire. They didn't met his gaze. How could they?

Damien: You…you can't be my mother…

Raven: Why not? Look at me, Damien…look at my face. Can't you see it in me? Or him?

Raven pointed toward Shade.

Raven: This is your father, Shade. Look at his hair. It's just like yours. We are your parents.

Damien: Mom…Dad…she's lying, right? You're my…

Raven released a burst of power as rage shot through her. It was more of a scare tactic then anything else, and one that worked.

Raven: Don't you dare ask it! Two women can't be your parents! This is a basic fact! All human life stems from a man and a woman!

Krystal: Well, technically there are ways to…

Raven: SHUT UP! You stole him from me! Filled his head with lies! Turned him against me!

Raven heard a sniffle and her power faded. Damien was crying. Raven bit her lip. She didn't want to do that. In fact, it was the opposite of what she wanted.

Raven: (softly) No…no, baby don't cry…don't… (shouting again) Now look what you've done! You made me upset him!

Jinx: Still blaming others for your own problems, I see.

Raven: I'm justified! You took him from me! Separated us! My own flesh and blood fears me! It…it hurts me to see his face like that.

Shade hissed. Raven nodded and wiped her eyes before lifting up her hood.

Raven: **I agree. For this trespass against the sacred bond of parenthood, Jinx…Sonic…we condemn your child to death.**

The HIVE members stood between them and the children, powers charged and at the ready.

Jinx: (growling) Touch my daughter and I'll kill you.

Raven chuckled before bursting out into laughter.

Raven: **You?! Kill me?! My dear Jinx, that would make it all worth while. It would be wonderful if it were YOU the one incarcerated…though due to your lack of insanity, they'd have to place you in prison rather then an asylum. It just wouldn't be the same.**

Shade grunted, rubbing against Raven. Raven chuckled and patted his head.

Raven: **Quite right. They haven't seen what we can do. What we've been practicing…despite being so far apart…**

Sonic: You're bluffing.

Krystal: Besides, do you think we've been slacking off?

Raven: **…now you admit you've been neglecting my baby for TRAINING?! You will suffer dearly for this!**

Blackfire: Is it just me or is Raven even crazier now then she was before?

Raven's soul self emerged from her body, shrieking in full bird form.

Krystal: Seen it. Beaten it.

Raven: **This is but phase one, bitch. Now, Shade.**

Shadows flowed up to the soul self, merging and mixing.

Raven: **While we were being put through pointless therapy sessions, Shade and I learned to improve upon our bond. Consider it a form of…marriage.**

Sonic: I'm not seeing a ring.

Raven: **Wretched man…you limit your view of marriage to the "traditional marriage". Our bond goes far beyond death. Even when our bodies expire, we will be together…I wonder…will the same be said…**

The merging complete, the soul self transformed into a two headed creature. Its shape was similar to a griffin, though rather then the body of a lion, it was a body of a wolf with bird wings. It shrieked with its bird head and howled with its wolf head.

Raven: **…for any of YOU!**

The creature flew toward them, heads lowered like battering rams. Blackfire and Krystal formed a shield out of their energies.

Krystal: Ha! You thought you were the only ones who learned how to comb…

Krystal's gloating was interrupted as the shield shattered like glass. They were hit hard. The creature pinned them all down. Raven held her head in her hands and was nearly shrieking with laughter.

Raven: **This is too good to be true! Our power is unrivaled! It's more then I ever dreamed!**

The creature reared back with its other legs, ready to finish the job when…

Damien: Wait…

Raven turned her head and looked at the boy. He stood in front of them, blank faced.

Damien: Let them go…and I'll come with you without a struggle.

Raven: **…Damien…I…you don't understand. You don't see what they've done.**  
Damien: They took care of me. Protected me from harm. Yes, they were wrong for not telling me about you, but they DID raise me. You should be thankful for that.

Raven wavered. The look in her child's eyes was…Raven smiled and chuckled.

Raven: **That's my son…attempting to manipulate my emotions. Unfortunately, you are an amateur, Damien. I felt your clumsy attempts in my mind. This only proves further that they must die for what they have done.**

Damien: NO!

Raven and Shade were bowled over by the rush of power that escaped him. Shadows and dark energy whipped around Damien. Raven held Shade's hand, a look of joy on her face.

Raven: **Look at it, Shade…the combination of our powers in a single body. He's stronger then either of us.**

A bolt shot from the soul self, striking Damien in the back of his head. He pitched forward.

Raven: **Unfortunately for him, he's also very inexperienced. Let's kill them and go home. The devices we took from the asylum should help us discipline him until we teach him who to love.**

Nadina tugged and tugged at the muffling device. It had to come off. She just HAD to get it off before it was too late. Raven noticed and grinned.

Raven: **What's this? A muzzle?**

Raven raised her hand and Nadina found herself pulled toward Raven until she dangled right in front of her. Raven touched the device over the child's mouth.

Raven: **And why do you wear this, I wonder?**

The device beeped, much to everyone's surprise.

Device: Print recognized. Subject: Raven Roth. Classified: Dangerous. Freeing locks.

The muffle fell to the ground. Jinx and Sonic were shocked. Gizmo had installed a failsafe without telling them.

Nadina: (raspy) **Let my parents GO!**

Raven shrieked and covered her ears.

Raven: **That voice! By Trigon, that voice! It…it…AAAGH!**

The soul self beast let out a terrible noise before retreating and both Shade and Raven collapsed. Nadina picked up the muffler and put it over her mouth. It beeped and clicked back into place. She turned to her parents as they slowly stood up and gave them a thumbs up.

Sonic: Jinx…?

Jinx: Yes, Sonic?

Sonic: She's getting a pony.

Jinx: Definitely worth a pony.

Blackfire and Krystal were looking in the other direction.

Krystal: I really don't think that's happening.

Sonic: Why not?

Sonic and Jinx turned and saw what Blackfire and Krystal were staring at. There was a big white hole in the sky…and it was getting bigger fast. Things started disappearing into it.

Jinx: Reality…is collapsing.

Sonic: …is it going to fix itself again?

Jinx: I don't know…

Jinx picked Nadina up.

Jinx: Nadina…I want you to know…your father and I love you very much.

The white overwhelmed them.

**END PART TWO**


	4. Second Childhood

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**Reality: You Break it You Buy It"**

**Chapter Three**

**Gizmo's Room**

Gizmo grumbled and rubbed his eyes. It had happened again. He looked around. Nothing seemed off this time. He jumped out of bed to check out the rest of the tower. Maybe this time they had finally returned to their own reality. Then all they would need to do is stay in one place until they confirmed how to stabilize things permanently and…

Sonic: (higher in pitch) Oh poop.

Gizmo blinked. Oh poop indeed. Sonic was almost Gizmo's size. Off hand, Gizmo would guess he was no older then ten years old.

Sonic: Great. Now I have to go through puberty all over again.

Gizmo: Sucks to be you.

Sonic: Shut up.

Deep voice: Now what are you two doing out of bed this early?

Sonic and Gizmo turned to see Slade standing over them, arms folded. He was in costume, save for his mask.

Slade: Need I remind you the penalty for sneaking out of bed?

Gizmo and Sonic shook their heads, looking like guilty children…which, at this point, they were. The penalty was to clean the bathrooms with tiny sponges. They had big bathrooms. They briefly considered explaining the situation to Slade, but realized that it would probably be considered a poorly constructed excuse for them being out of bed. They turned and headed back to their rooms.

Both: Sorry, Mr. Wilson.

Slade: I'll let you off with a warning this time…but don't try my generosity.

**Cafeteria**

The tower was now a school for gifted children. It seems in this reality, they were born at a later date and brought in for training so they could be superheroes some day at the same day they were when they had been teenagers. It was breakfast time and they only had twenty five minutes to eat and brush their teeth before training started. Brushing their teeth was a requirement (teaches good hygiene). Gizmo was disappointed to find out he too was a child. He couldn't tell since he was roughly the same size as everyone else now…well, not Mammoth. Mammoth was still huge…for a ten year old. There was one member of the HIVE that hadn't become a child. Red X sighed and leaned over the table.

Red X: This is a getting ridiculous.

Krystal: (lisping) You're telling usth? Listhen to me! I thound like a cartoon cat!

Krystal had braces. Her hair was in an odd pony tail, going to the left on the side of her head. What couldn't get held by the scrunchie was held down by a hair pin.

Blackfire: I'm just glad I'm not the sickly kid I was in our reality at this age. Must be because Starfire and I are twins in this reality…just with different hair color.

Blackfire flexed her arm.

Blackfire: Feels pretty good, actually.

Jinx just chewed her cereal, looking miserable. Why? Because when Jinx was ten, she had a bit of a problem. No matter how active she was…

Sonic: Holy crud, you're fat, Jinx.

Jinx slugged him, hard. She felt no real attraction to Sonic at this point. She LIKED him, but as a friend. At the age of ten, such feelings had yet be made possible beyond silly crushes. Sonic held his jaw, looking pissed. Red X picked Sonic up.

Red X: Don't even think about it. You sit over here.

Sonic: (whining) Red!

Red X: Sonic, this is for your own good.

Sonic: But I don't want to sit next to Mammoth! He smells funny.

Mammoth sniffed under his arm. PHEW! He did smell funny.

Mammoth: Hey, I got a glandular problem.

Red X: Technically speaking, he's right.

Sonic: That doesn't change the fact that he stinks….

Red X: Just eat before…

Too late. The other instructor and his students arrived. It was, of course, Robin and the Titans…who obviously were not teens. Rather then Cyborg, however, there was Kid Flash. Since he was still a kid at this time, he wouldn't have been in the lab when the accident that turned him into Cyborg occurred. Thus, in this reality, there WAS no Cyborg. Raven sat next to Sonic as soon as she got her food. Thankfully dressed in her leotard instead of the torn up bikini thing she wore back in the real reality, her cloak was nevertheless crimson. She cuddled up next to him, hood down.

Raven: (sweetly) Hi Sonic.

Sonic: (bored) Hey, Raven.

Yes, Raven had a crush on Sonic. It was a stupid, childish thing. It often resulted in Sonic getting injured, since that's how kids tend to show affection for some reason. Shade huffed and sat down next to her. Raven patted his head briefly before returning her focus to Sonic. Shade's ears flattened on his head as he became depressed. Raven never treated him as anything other then a pet. She even called him "doggie" at times. Shade's costume was a little different. He was made to wear a jumpsuit under his coat and shoes. It was school policy not to be barefoot during class. As soon as class was over, he took his shoes and socks off. Starfire sat as close to Robin as she could. Like Raven, she too had a crush. Her crush, however, was on her teenage instructor. Red X scowled at him from under her mask. The Red X of this reality didn't trust Robin…and since Red X was from a reality where Robin was a villain, she definitely didn't trust him now. The way he used Starfire's feelings…feigning ignorance of them while at the same time increasing the friction between the twin Tamaranian siblings…it was not the actions of a hero…or somebody who was supposed to train others to be heroes. Beast Boy…as he was called in this reality, was Terra's best friend. Whenever it was possible, the pair was together, causing trouble. The only real difference (except for the obvious difference in size and body development) was that Terra had short hair now. Beast Boy's costume was yellow and green, exactly like Shade's. Ugly colors, but it was the school colors. Kid Flash was the kid nobody liked very much. He liked to zip from person to person, bothering them any way he could think of. In short, he was a jerk. Red X stood next to Robin.

Red X: Late again, I see.

Robin: Kid Flash hid everybody's shoes.

Red X: Remarkable…

Robin: What is?

Red X: The lack of control you have over your students.

Robin scowled at the remark. He didn't like Red X…she eyed him like a hawk. It was obvious the girl didn't trust her. Not that the distrust was unwarranted. He had his own plans for the students of this school…or at the very least his half. Still, he thought his acting was top notch. He didn't give anything away…it must just be some sort of intuition that Red X is going on. Oh well. It was no big deal. Robin could handle her. It was Slade that was a threat to his plans…but he didn't seem to suspect anything yet.

Red X: Raven, please let Sonic feed himself. He can do it much faster then you can.

Raven sighed and gave Sonic back his spoon. She had seen it in a movie once and thought she'd try feeding her Soni-poo. Shade made a gagging sound.

Mammoth: Tell me about it.

**TV Room One: After School**

After a busy day of school, the kids often found it difficult to do much more then crash around the TV. Both teams had their own miniature versions of the main rooms from the original reality. Unfortunately, Raven tended to go to whatever room Sonic was in and Robin forbade Shade from following her. It was all part of the big plan, you see. Already filled with dislike for the boy, Shade would now spend the time in the TV room brooding about how Raven was always spending time with Sonic and not him. The others didn't play with him much, but Raven did. Raven played him in checkers, various board games that may or may not require a trademark symbol so I won't list them and take a chance, and they even tried to learn chess together. Jinx huffed as she watched Raven's attempt to snuggle with Sonic. Oh she'd make that girl pay…sure THIS Jinx didn't like Sonic that way, but the original one did.

Gizmo: Hey! It's your turn!

Jinx: Huh? Oh. Oh yeah.

Jinx drew an X on the paper.

Jinx: I win again.

Gizmo: What the…? Oh come on!

Jinx: Face it, Gizmo. You're a genius inventor, but a lousy tic-tac-toe player.

Gizmo: I hate tic-tac-toe...

Krystal popped up behind him and shined his bald head.

Krystal: Thomebody's a thore lother.

Gizmo: Would you get off me?!

Raven couldn't let what she was witnessing slide. There were emotions to be gathered here and she was an expert on collecting them. Time for some psychology.

Raven: (singing) Gizmo and Krystal, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage.

Mammoth: Nowadays the baby seems to come first…

Raven: Huh? What's that mean?

Blackfire clamped her hand over Mammoth's mouth. No sense in warping Raven's mind so early in life. Little did Blackfire know, Raven already was pretty twisted…just junior twisted. She picked the wings off of flies and that sort of thing. She'd graduate to killing humans later. It was for the same reason she was twisted in the other world. Her mother never loved her. However, the emergence of Trigon in Azarath came even earlier then in the other reality. Unlike that reality, the Elders came up with a better plan. If the world of Azarath was to fall, then the menace of Trigon would fall with them. They bond their souls together in a final attack and destroyed the demon lord. Raven was flung out of Azarath as a backlash and was found orphaned on the streets by Slade. Her past is a complete mystery to them…but she remembers. Raven just needs time before she can finish what her father started. Until then, she intends to enjoy herself.

Blackfire: Nothing. It means nothing.

Raven: …hmph.

Red X: Raven, don't tease people.

Raven stood up on the couch and turned to face her.

Raven: I'm not teasing. I'm singing. This is teasing.

Raven picked a cookie off the tray in front of the TV and threw it at Jinx.

Raven: Here! So you don't eat Gizmo, tubby!

Jinx: Raven you little…

Jinx threw the cookie back, hitting Raven in her forehead.

Raven: Ow!

Raven rubbed the spot, glaring at Jinx. Raising her hood up, she leapt at Jinx. Raven always put her hood up when she fought because of the way it made her voice sound.

Raven: **How dare you hit me, you sow!? I'll tear you apart!**

Jinx: Try it you little witch!

Red X sighed and pulled the pair apart. Jinx calmed down, glaring at Raven. Raven, however, struggled frantically in Red X's grip.

Raven: **Let me go! Let me go, the sow must burn!**

Sonic: If you calm down, Raven, I'll…ugh…play a game with you.

Raven immediately stopped struggling and lowered her hood. Red X sighed and let the girl go. She skipped over to Sonic and tugged his arm.

Raven: Yay! We're going to play a game I saw on one of Mr. Robin's videos.

Sonic: Uh…what videos?

Raven pulled Sonic away without answering, leaving the room. There was a silence that filled the place.

Red X: …you don't suppose she meant…

Mammoth: No…no way. She's way too young.

Red X: Too young to understand…not to young to imitate.

Krystal: Shouldn't we sthop them?

Red X: …no. If Sonic can't get out of this, he probably shouldn't be in this school. Raven is childish and barely in control of her powers.

**TV Room 2**

Beast Boy and Terra watched TV, laughing uproariously at the cartoon antics displayed before them. Starfire was drawing pictures of her and Robin, all aglow. Robin had said he liked it…which was true, because Blackfire was lying dead on the floor in it, Xs over her eyes to prove the point. His plan was working perfectly. The only problem factor was Kid Flash. He just pissed everybody off. He was currently running around Shade, poking him. Shade growled and put himself in a shadow bubble to keep him out. If Raven was there, she'd stop him. Finally Starfire turned and flung a starbolt. Kid Flash yelped and stopped short, just before the blast could hit him.

Starfire: Cease your pestering. Can you not see he is not in the mood for your taunting? Do you wish him to bite you like last time?

Kid Flash rubbed his arm where Shade had bit him last time.

Kid Flash: …no…

Starfire: Then go pester one who deserves it. Bother my sister or something.

Kid Flash zipped off. Shade lowered the bubble. Mute due to damage to his throat, he couldn't verbally thank Starfire. So he did the only thing he could think of. He jumped on her and licked her face. Starfire's eye twitched and she threw him off.

Starfire: Never touch me again, you filthy being!

Robin: I think he was trying to thank you.

Starfire sneered.

Starfire: Then he should make me a card. Honestly, is it not Raven's duty to make sure the simpleton remains at peace?

Beast Boy: Raven's not here.

Starfire: I can see that. I am curious as to her location.

**Raven's Room**

Raven giggled as Sonic tried to get out of the chair he was tied to. Raven turned on the music and pulled out the razor. She started dancing around the room (c'mon. Guess what movie she saw). Sonic tried to say something, but the cloth in his mouth stopped her.

Raven: Don't worry. You've got two of them.

…she meant ears, people. Ears.

**Nurse's Office: Fifteen minutes later**

Red X pinched the bridge of her nose as Sonic held his bleeding ear. Raven sat in the corner of the room staring at the blood on her hand. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Almost against her will, her hand rose closer to her face. Her tongue extended hesitantly. She was almost there when…

Red X: Raven, wash up. We're going to have a talk about reenacting violent movie scenes.

Raven ran to the sink and washed her hands off. Raven hadn't been able to cut his ear off. She got started, but he finally remembered he had sonic powers and broke free, running from the room. Raven chased him, tackling him and continuing her act of violence. Thankfully Slade found them and separated them. Raven seemed shocked to find out what she was doing was wrong.

Red X: How could you let her do this to you?

Sonic: I panicked. I'm just a kid, get off my back.

Red X: Uh huh. Okay…I'm going to need to stitch this. I'll numb it down a little and get started.

Sonic: Thanks a lot, Raven.

Raven didn't reply. She was angry. Sonic got her in trouble over a little cut? It was nothing Raven couldn't heal. He didn't need to tell on her. Well, that was it. Raven had no time for the likes of him…spineless…weak…afraid of pain. No time for his kind at all. Sonic was sent back to the TV room when Red X was finished. When Red X turned she noticed that Raven's appearance had changed. The apologetic look was gone, replaced with one of boredom and distain.

Raven: Can I go now?

Red X: Did we talk yet?

Raven huffed and sat down.

Red X: What were you thinking? You know enough about the human body to realize how dangerous that was! You're not some ignorant brat toying with a handgun. You toyed him to a chair and tried to cut off his ear!

Raven: What's a little suffering now and then? Isn't that what molds a hero? Suffering?

Red X: Suffering will come on its own. It doesn't need your help.

Raven: Feh. What do you know about suffering, Red X?

Red X felt a chill. Nobody knew much of Raven's past…it as assumed that because she came here without being…all…red and demonic looking that she had a different origin all together…but…

Red X: I know enough. I've been betrayed. I've been injured.

Raven: Have you been loved? Ever? By anyone? In anyway?

Red X: …yes.

Raven: I was once. For a brief moment, I knew what it was to have a father. And he was killed right before my eyes.

Red X: …how?

Raven closed her eyes, a single tear running down her face.

Raven: It doesn't matter how. He died. He died screaming.

Red X: …I had no idea.

Raven: Can I go now?

Red X: You do see why I'm upset, don't you?

Raven: Yes. I hurt Sonic. I am his friend and I hurt him. That's wrong.

Red X: Exactly. …we'll discuss punishment later. Go on back to Robin before he sends somebody to look for you.

Raven: Yes, ma'am.

Raven walked out of the room. Red X thought about what she had learned. So Raven was still half demon after all. How was it that Trigon had been killed so early? Very curious indeed.

**TV Room 2**

Raven practically forced the door off its hinges as she used her powers to open it before she reached it.

Robin: Something wrong?

Raven: No.

Raven walked over to Shade, grabbed his jacket, and dragged him over to the couch.

Raven: I'm getting on this couch. You're going to do it too. Then you're going to let me scratch your head until I choose to stop.

Beast Boy: Uh…why are you making him…?

Raven: Because I want to! Shut up, Garfield!

Terra: Hey, don't tell him to…

Raven: You too, dirt girl.

Raven sat on the couch, pulling Shade up with her. As she started to scratch his head, she felt better. It's actually a known fact that petting an animal can be quite…therapeutic.

Raven: You'll be happy to know, Shade, that I won't be foolishly crushing on Sonic anymore. The coward showed me what he's really like.

Shade seemed to relax even more. That was good news to him. He HATED Sonic.

Beast Boy: What he do?

Raven: Oh, I tried to cut his ear off and he ratted me out.

Terra: …why?

Raven: That's what I wanted to know.

Terra: No, why did you try to cut his ear off?

Raven: Why not?

Starfire: Why not his fingers?

Raven: I only had a razor.

Starfire: Ah.

**Auditorium: The Next Day**

It was time for show and tell, something they did twice a month. Unlike most schools, however, show and tell isn't about bringing something from home. It's about showing off a skill only you can do and telling how you do it. For example, if one of the Tamaranian twins discovered how to shoot eye beams (which they won't for a few years) that's what they'd show. Simple, yes? It was one of the few things Slade always attended. He had to make sure his students were making progress after all. If they showed the same thing more then once, they needed work. Raven finished demonstrating her ability to sink into the floor and remerge elsewhere. As she walked past Jinx, she turned and whispered.

Raven: (whisper) Beat that, tubby.

Jinx: (whisper) Watch me, witch.

Jinx got on stage and cast her hex. Everyone around her saw her split off into numerous duplicates.

Jinx: This hex attacks the eyes, forcing them to see more then one of me. It works well for confusing the enemy. It will even affect machines.

Slade: I…see. How long does it last?

Jinx: Until I do this.

Jinx cast another hex, fixing what she had just done.

Slade: Very good. But what if the person is wearing heat vision goggles?

Jinx: It affects all visual spectrums. Only somebody talented in magic could tell the difference.

Slade was slightly surprised at the use of the term "visual spectrums" from a ten year old, but let it slide. Jinx had always been exceptionally bright.

Slade: Very useful indeed, Jinx.

Jinx walked back to her seat, sticking her tongue out at Raven. Raven snapped her pencil in her grip. Why that little…

Slade: Gizmo, I believe you had a new invention for us.

Gizmo: Yeah. Hey, Mammoth, help me out here.

Mammoth helped Gizmo lug the device onto the stage. Afterward, he returned to his seat.

Gizmo: Okay. This device monitors certain alterations in time and space. From what I've read, sometimes thing happen that affect the memories of everyone on the planet, save for like, one or two people who are then thought crazy. But with this device, if something like that happens, even if we don't remember the changes, we know it occurred.

Jinx smirked and nodded. Gizmo had done it. He was obviously on his way to inventing a way to fix reality. Thank god, she didn't want to be a tubby ten year old anymore and Krystal's braces whistled in her sleep. She was right next door and it kept Jinx up. Slade seemed a little disappointed.

Slade: I see…and how will we be able to tell if it's working?

Gizmo: I'll show you.

Gizmo turned the device on. It let out a piercing beep.

Slade: Is it supposed to do that?

Gizmo: No…I…

Gizmo's eyes widened as he recalled a gust of wind hitting him when he was working. He assumed he had left the window open…but…

Gizmo: Kid Flash, what did you do?!

Kid Flash: I took out the thingie that looks like a soup can.

Gizmo: …that…was…the…STABILIZER!

Kid Flash: …is that bad?

Gizmo: Let me put it to you this way. You better hope reality resets itself after this, otherwise we're all going to cease to exist.

FLASH.

**END PART THREE**


	5. I'm a WHAT!

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**Reality: You Break it You Buy It"**

**Chapter Four**

**Mammoth's Room**

Mammoth groaned as he woke up, his stomach grumbling. Things seemed pretty normal. Maybe Gizmo had finally fixed everything. That hope was extinguished when he saw his reflection. To put it mildly…he was ugly. BUTT ugly. Warts, zits, and other thing adorned his face. And as he stared, he remembered why. He was an ogre. His sister had been an ogre too, but had been cursed. To an ogre, looking like an attractive human was considered hideous. Thus when Selinda was cursed to look like a beautiful red headed teenage girl, she didn't take it well. She offed herself by snake venom. They lived in the Australian outback you see. Their bodies made even tougher from it, they were stronger then any silly swamp based ogre. His stomach still grumbling, he headed for the kitchen. As he did, he began to remember more. He entered the main room to find Jinx attempting to cook breakfast.

Jinx: Morning Mammoth. You're looking particularly pus filled today.

Mammoth: Uh…thanks?

Jinx: You'll have to excuse my attitude. It seems being over two hundred years old has made me somewhat…bored with life. Hence why I'm trying to cook. Making pancakes is something I never did before.

Jinx didn't look her age at all. In fact, she looked the same as ever. The only difference was the costume, which was a long black dress with ragged ends. Jinx was a witch, a member of the magi to be precise. As she said, she was extremely bored with life until she met the HIVE. In fact, when she was found, she was in a drug induced stupor. She was so bored, she decided to try them. Unfortunately that was about a decade prior to being discovered. Since starting them, she had sunk deeper and deeper into her addiction. It took months of rehabilitation to get her off the junk. Since then Jinx found other ways to amuse herself, her favorite being turning the ghostly male banshee Sonic solid. She found his affections to be something that held her interests. Whether she loved him back was something only she could tell you and she never mentioned it to a soul. Despite this, Sonic truly seemed to adore her. Mammoth noticed a white and pink suit in the corner. It resembled Krystal's costume…but had a strange device on the stomach area.

Mammoth: Is Krystal running around naked or something?

Jinx: As amusing as that would be, no. You obviously don't remember yet. Not surprising. Ogres aren't known for intelligence.

Before he could ask what that meant, the light from the nearby lamp detached itself from the bulb and floated over to the suit, entering through the device. A body took shape composed of a faint glowing light. It was Krystal. Now Mammoth finally remembered. Krystal was a being of light and positive energy created when Raven made Shade. Raven's past had barely changed. The only difference was that her father had died before she was born. He had been dying when he impregnated her mother. Even in death, however, he was able to twist her mind, turning her into a wicked creature hell bent on taking over the world, slaughtering the useless, and keeping the rest as slaves. To do this, Raven wanted a creature that couldn't even THINK of turning on her by her side. Thus, Raven absorbed negative energy from certain areas of the world. Battle sites, crime scenes, the DMV, she took all she needed and formed a being out of the energy. This being was dubbed Shade and was bound to Raven in order to keep him in this world. She stole a collar and enchanted it, allowing Shade to alter his form at will. Shade was a solid shadow in appearance and without the necklace he'd turn into a formless blob, though still capable of creating other shadows to use as weapons the way he always could. Krystal formed from the remains of what Raven absorbed. The process wasn't perfect and a slight amount of the others energy wound up in each other. Not enough to affect their powers, but enough to make sure neither was pure evil or a saint. The dwarf (the fairy tale type dwarf) Gizmo made a suit that could serve the same purpose as Shade's collar. Without it, Krystal would revert into an orb of light within two hours. Krystal popped her neck.

Krystal: Hoo! Man, that was weird, waking up inside a lightbulb.

Jinx: Very cramped I'm sure.

Krystal: Nah. Actually it's pretty comfortable when you're nothing but a sphere of light. How you doing, Jinxy?

Jinx: Bored. I'm going to buy some bungee cord and jump off the roof. I've never bungee jumped before.

Krystal: Yes you have.

Jinx: …oh right. I forgot it. I fell asleep during it.

Krystal: No, you blacked out.

Jinx: Either way I don't remember the experience.

The smell of something burning permeated the air, signaling Blackfire's arrival. Blackfire was a ghost. She was the ghost of a teenage girl who died in a fire. As such she was constantly ablaze. Her sister had pyrokensis, the ability to light things on fire through the power of her will. Furthermore Starfire was a pyromaniac who never liked her sister and desperately wanted to see what a human looked like on fire. She got her wish. Now Blackfire couldn't even remember her real name. Since the flames were the same color as their hair, Blackfire literally was black fire.

Blackfire: What the hell kind of world is this? I'm dead! I'm a damn ghost! What kind of bull crap is this?!

Krystal took her hand. Since she was a being of light, heat had no affect on her. As it was, Blackfire could only reduce her heat enough for people to be near her, but never touch her. That still burned.

Krystal: It's no big deal. You and me are still together, right?

Blackfire: Yeah, but watch this.

Blackfire went over to the sink.

Blackfire: Jinx, could you get the water for me? I don't want to leave marks on the handles…or melt them.

Jinx sighed and snapped her fingers. The water came out of the faucet and sprayed Blackfire in the face. When it stopped, all that was left was a charred skull.

Blackfire: See? This is just freaky.

It didn't take long for her face to dry off and burst into flames again. Jinx held up her hand.

Jinx: Want me to hit you again?

Blackfire: No. You almost knocked my head off last time. My bones are brittle under this fire.

Jinx: Hmm. Ah. Pancakes are done.

Krystal leaned on the counter, curious.

Krystal: …why are they…

Jinx: Hexagons. I try to be different.

Krystal: I was going to say "green" but that's a good question too.

Jinx shrugged. Like it mattered to her. Strangely the feeling of relaxed boredom was rather…enjoyable to her. She always stressed herself about how the team was. It felt good to care so little. The team was Red X's responsibility in this world. Speaking of, Red X arrived, looking upset. This was probably due to the fact that her face was hideously burnt. The name Red X came from the two long slashes along her face. She had patches of hair on her head, but just a few. It was impossible to recognize her as anyone. She had a mask, but only wore it when she left the building as it aggravated her burns. The burns came from Starfire. The cuts were from Cyborg. In this world Cyborg was a common thief who was shot by security while attempting to rob a research lab. The machines caught his soul and came to life, fixing themselves to his now dead body. His body revived, he easily crushed the security and left. Raven found him and told him that if he aided her, she turn him to normal. It was a trick. Rather then restore his human form, she wiped the memory of being human from his head. Thus, in his mind, he was normal. Raven was rather proud of coming up with that one. Red X had faced all the Titans alone that day, her own team had yet to be formed. Raven had just finished recruiting Robin. Somehow or another, Terra had known she was there. Terra was a golem created by Jinx, once again, out of boredom. She didn't take the belittling of her existence so well. When you tell somebody you created them because you wanted to see if you could, that tends to hurt feelings. Terra left to find her purpose in life. Jinx gave her a fruit basket as a going-away present, furthering Terra's dislike for her creator. On her travels, she met Changeling. Changeling had been a mischievous child of two scientists living in Africa. They were studying a strange totem of unknown origin. It was roughly the size of a human hand and had the faces of all sorts of animals on it. He decided to mess around with it. The totem twisted in several spots, allowing the alignment of animals to change, like a puzzle cube. In a one and a million chance, young Garfield Logan managed to solve the puzzle. Before he even realized what he had done, the totem flew into his chest and buried itself in his flesh. His skin turned green and he grew a thin layer of fur all over his body. It wasn't long before his new animalistic urges got the better of him. For a few years he was completely feral. By the time Terra found him, he had calmed down a little and regained some rationality. They became fast friends. When Raven came to claim the possessor of the animal totem for her crew, he insisted that Terra come too. After hearing who had created her, Raven couldn't say no. As for Robin, it was a surprise to Raven to find the boy was completely human. Starfire, who was actually the second person Raven ever recruited (the first being Shade), was enamored, however, and begged Raven to ask Robin anyway. She was going to refuse…but during the fight that followed, it was Robin who defeated Red X. The masked girl…who at the time had no name…had prepared herself for the battle well. She had an answer for all of them in her costume. Extremely stretchy adhesive goo held Changeling down no matter what form he took. Starfire was beaten by fire extinguisher foam. Bollos and a gag kept Raven from doing much damage. Before she could do anymore, Robin attacked her. She was defeated, burned, cut, and tossed away. Somehow she managed to call her father and got taken back to her home to be treated. Her face never recovered.

Red X: This is the worst world yet.

Jinx: You're just saying that because it looks like you stuck your face into the fireplace before a confused individual went Zorro on you.

Red X clenched her fists.

Red X: Yes, that's exactly why I say that! That and Blackfire and Sonic are ghosts, Krystal is a being of light, Mammoth is a drooling ogre…!

Mammoth: (drooling) …uh…sorry.

Red X: This just plain sucks!

Jinx: …whose turn is it to clean up after Mammoth?

Blackfire: Gizmo's.

Krystal: I'll go get him. Last time we waited too long it ruined the carpet.

**Titan H.Q.: Main Room**

Raven hummed softly to herself as she flipped through the ancient tome. After so long, she had found (and stolen) the tome she had been looking for.

Starfire: Can I burn that book now?

Raven: No. This is the one.

Starfire huffed, disappointed. Her body seemed to be filling with her power and she needed to use it. This was just in her mind, of course. Her addiction made her attempt to rationalize her compulsion. In time she began to think if she didn't burn things, she'd explode.

Starfire: But I need to burn something, Raven…please? Just a page?

Raven scowled, annoyed at the interruption. Didn't the girl see she was busy? Of course not. All Starfire ever saw was firewood…usually not made of wood either.

Raven: (turning the page) There are trees outside. Don't burn the ones near our base or you'll give us away.

Starfire: Yes!

Starfire flew out, propelled by her powers. Raven grumbled. Now it was hot in the room. Raven threw her cloak back to cool off, revealing the burns on her arms and legs. She had more on the rest of her. In order to magnify her mystic power, she burned the symbols into her skin. They glowed whenever she used a powerful spell. Hearing a soft noise, she stood up and smirked.

Raven: Changeling, you naughty little boy. If I hadn't adjusted my cloak, I might not have noticed you.

The small green mouse shifted back into the long haired green boy, smirking back at her.

Changeling: What are you going to do now that you caught me?

Raven leaned close so that her face was inches from his. She flicked a strand of green hair from his face.

Raven: I guess I'm going to have to…"punish" you, hmm?

Changeling knew what that meant and grinned. Their little…romps, shall we say…had been going on for a week now. Raven made no effort to hide it from Shade. She truly didn't care. Shade was her creation, to use and abuse as she saw fit. Most of the time she treated him well. Maybe somewhere inside she DID love the living shadow creature...but Shade's cold shadow body wasn't nearly as enticing as Changeling's warm flesh and blood. Terra, however, was a problem. While incapable of physically feeling anything, she was very possessive of Changeling, as he was the first person to treat her…like a person. Jinx pretty much disregarded her after her creation. So saying, even as they made out on the couch, Raven was keeping her mind open for the presence of the golem girl. Instead of Terra, however, Shade arrived, appearing perched on the couch. His arrival interrupted the pair. Raven stopped with an annoyed sigh.

Raven: What?! Can't you see I'm busy?

Shade lowered his head at her angry shout. Raven's eyes widened and she pushed Changeling away.

Raven: You don't say…well done, Shade. Once we retrieve the artifact, I'll have enough power to reshape this world in my image.

Changeling: Hey! What about me?

Raven raised an eyebrow.

Raven: What ABOUT you? I've just been told where the item that can make my long waited dream come true is located and you think I've time to fool around with you?

Changeling: Damn it…

Raven: Calm yourself. Once the world is mine, I'll get you a harem.

Changeling: SWEET!

Shade growled. He despised the green shape changer. He'd have killed the fool already, but Raven forbade it the day she started flirting with him. Knowing him well enough, Raven was sure he'd become jealous. Raven poked his head, causing him to fall back off the couch.

Raven: Bite your tongue, Shade. I'll have none of that talk. I organized this team, and as long as I require its services, I will NOT allow for petty squabbles to tear it apart.

Robin stuck his head into the room.

Robin: Starfire is burning down the forest again.

Raven: ...ugh. I told her to burn ONE tree. Just one. Shade, go stop her. If she resists, knock her out and drag her in. And put out the flames before she burns a hole right around the entrance to the base.

Shade disappeared.

Raven: Robin, I have good news.

Changeling: You saved…

Raven grabbed Changeling's lips and held them together.

Raven: No. I hate that joke. You use it all the time. Don't say it. Anyway, Shade has found it. The artifact is within our grasp.

Robin: Where is it?

Raven: The home of a rare art collector who lives in a secluded house down in the Louisiana marsh lands.

Robin: I guess we're heading South then.

Raven sighed. She hated Louisiana…the mosquitoes in the bayous ate her alive.

Robin: Bring your bug repellent.

Raven: There isn't enough in the world to save my blood…

Changeling: Maybe it'll cause another riot.

Raven's blood would act like a disease in a mosquito. It would have no effect on the bug itself, but those it bit afterward would become VERY prone to emotional outbursts. Therefore, riots were bound to happen.

Raven: Now you're just trying to cheer me up…

**HIVE Tower: Storage Room**

Sonic hated it when Jinx got REALLY bored. She was usually bored, now she was REALLY bored. When she got this bored, she liked to make him…do things before she would solidify him. Right now…she was making him do a thing. …and the thing was peeling potatoes. …well, Jinx wasn't going to do it, that was for sure. She'd sooner slit her wrists with the peeler in any reality. Then again, this was the first time they had an actual dwarf on the team (dwarfs only eat potatoes. No. Shut up. They only eat potatoes. I don't care what you read or saw in a movie). Of course, Sonic couldn't pick up a peeler…so... He took a deep breath…not that he breathed…and screamed. Sonic had been made to train his voice well. The potato skins flew off like sheets of paper blown in the wind. Jinx clapped from the door way, cotton balls in her ears.

Sonic: Am I done now?

Jinx: Did you get ALL the potatoes?

Sonic: Yes…

Jinx tapped her foot impatiently. Sonic turned back and screamed again. The potatoes swelled, almost exploding.

Sonic: There! ALL of them.

Jinx: Great. Now you can go clean the bathrooms. You can scream the dirt into nonexistence, right?

Sonic: Am I doing all your chores today?

Jinx's eyes brightened.

Jinx: That's a great idea, Sonic. You should get started on that right away.

Sonic: Oh no…no, no, no. I'm am NOT…

Jinx: And after that…then we can…play.

Sonic: …okay, and what are your chores again?

After writing up a list and making it ghostly so Sonic could hold it, Jinx went off to find something to do in the mean time. If there was one person who always seemed to have something interesting going on, it was Gizmo. The dwarf was constantly inventing things (because that and eating potatoes is really all a dwarf does in their spare time). Sometimes she helped…other times she deliberately messed it up. Naturally, if he was working on something to fix reality, she'd leave it alone…maybe.

**Gizmo's Workshop**

Gizmo grumbled. What a sick joke. Of all the things he could have become in this reality, why was it a dwarf? He couldn't WAIT to get out of this reality. He was busy welding as Jinx crept into the room. Due to her previous activities, Gizmo had stopped answering knocks on the door. He also locked it, but that couldn't keep out a witch.

Jinx: What are you working on?

Gizmo jumped at the sudden voice next to him. The blow torch moved, lighting the end of his beard on fire. Jinx watched him dance around a moment, wondering if she should help him or laugh. Finally she pointed at the ceiling and, with a spark of magic, set off the fire sprinklers. Jinx had to bite back a giggle at the sight of the dwarf standing there, his beard smoldering.

Jinx: I'm tempted to make a "hot under the collar" joke, but I think I'll let it lie.

Gizmo: What is WRONG with you?

Jinx: I'm a two hundred plus year old witch who's bored with life in general. What are you working on?

Gizmo: A way to get us home of course!

Jinx: Good. I don't know why, but this reality seems to be affecting my behavior more then the others.

The alarm went off and they all headed for the main room.

**Louisiana: Mansion Near the Marshlands, the study**

The charred corpse of one Daniel Patterson fell to the floor. Starfire giggled and spun around like a dancer, falling back into Robin's arms.

Starfire: I do so love it when they run around.

The pair kissed while Raven reached into the vault and pulled out the glowing red stone. Her burns began to glow on contact with it, making her smile wickedly.

Raven: Yes…yes, this is exactly what we were looking for. Good boy, Shade. I knew I could count on you to sniff it out.

Raven stroked Shade's head as she stared into the translucent rock in her hands. She could almost hear it throbbing with power. Power which, very soon, would belong to her and her alone. She turned to Terra.

Raven: Terra, the book, if you please.

Terra put an old red tome into Raven's outstretched hands. Inside was a collection of dark magic spells that Raven had discovered and written down herself.

Terra: You'll make me human with this power, right? You promised me you'd make me human.

Raven put the book down on the nearby desk and patted Terra on her stone head.

Raven: Of course I will, child. A promise is a promise and I always reward those who aid me. When the sun comes up tomorrow, you will feel the warmth of its rays on your skin.

Terra couldn't even imagine what that was like, but nodded in agreement. Raven flipped through the book and began chanting the spell, holding the stone in both hands over her head. It was glowing brighter and brighter. Suddenly a cable wrapped around her arms and she dropped the stone.

Raven: NO! I was so close! The spell…!

Red X: That's enough, Raven. This ends now.

Raven: Damn you…I have waited for this moment since I was a little girl and I will not be denied any longer! Keep them away from me while I complete the spell!

The fight began. Shade severed the cable, setting Raven's arms free. Krystal blasted him before he could make another move. Raven reached for the stone but Jinx put her foot down on it.

Jinx: Sorry, child. You're still several decades too young to control this much power.

Raven: Back off, old hag!

Jinx's hands crackled with power. If there was one thing she hated, it was being called old. Before she could act on Raven's insult, Terra attacked, swinging toward her creators head. Jinx was forced to dodge, letting the stone out from under her foot.

Jinx: Why didn't I depose of you when I got bored, you ancient pile of rubble?

Terra: That shortsightedness will be your down fall, bitch!

Raven's grin of triumph was cut off as she was hit with a painful burst of flame. Expecting Blackfire, Raven was stunned to see Starfire standing nearby, smoke coming from her hands. Raven looked at her arm and nearly screamed. The burns were terrible! Was that BONE she was seeing?!

Raven: Starfire…why?

Starfire: Don't be so dramatic.

Starfire picked up the stone and tossed it at Robin who caught it. Starfire created a barrier of flame, keeping everyone away as Robin finished the incantation. Shade wrapped his formed around Raven's arm, cooling the burn slightly and filling her with relief. The flames disappeared as Robin began to grow. His skin turned red and he grew an extra set of eyes. Soon he looked very much like Trigon, save for his hair and facial features. A giant R was tattooed on his chest and burning like one of Raven's birthmarks. He had burst through the house already, the HIVE and Titans running out before it could collapse on them. Shade carried Raven. They all stared up at him in shock. Raven was the first to recover.

Raven: No…NO! That's my power! MINE! My father left that for ME!

Starfire: And now it belongs to Robin. Finders keepers, right…LORD Robin?

Robin looked down at Starfire, a nasty smile on his face.

Robin: **THANK YOU FOR BETRAYING RAVEN, STARFIRE. I COULDN'T HAVE DONE THIS WITHOUT YOU.**

Starfire beamed. Of course she would have betrayed Raven for him. She loved the boy with all her flame addicted heart. Terra stood up. She was no fool and knew a good opportunity when she saw it.

Terra: Robin! If I pledge myself to you, will you turn me into a human?

Raven: I'm surrounded by traitors!

Terra: No offense, Raven, but he DOES have the power now. Why both…

Terra was cut off as a beam from Robin's finger struck her. She froze in place, now a normal statue. Starfire gasped. This wasn't part of the plan. Backstabbing Raven was one thing, but KILLING her friends wasn't right…and it was about to get worse.

Changeling: Terra! Terra, say something!

Jinx: …she can't. Robin destroyed the magic I put into her…and cursed her body so I can't put more in. He killed her.

Sonic: This is very bad…

Changeling let out a feral howl and attacked Robin in a blind rage. Robin smirked and blasted him too. He was forcibly turned into a rat and frozen that way. He squeaked and ran back to his friends in a panic.

Starfire: R…Robin…what are you doing? You never said anything about killing them. I thought they were going to help us rule the world.

Robin: **YOU THOUGHT WRONG…AND ANOTHER THING…**

Robin stomped on Starfire, reducing her to a smear. Blackfire screamed at the sight of her sister's sudden demise.

Robin: **…THERE IS NO "US" IN THIS EQUATION.**

Gizmo: What do we do?

Raven: Just wait it out. It won't be much longer.

Robin: **WHAT ARE YO…**

Robin's body began to bulge in random places. His features twisted in agony.

Robin: **WHAT…WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!**

Raven: Fool! You are neither half demon or magi! Did you really think your pitiful human body could hold such power? Even I required these symbols burned into my skin to channel that much energy! Now die, you ungrateful bastard! I would have given you a country to rule! Maybe a whole planet! Instead you will burn in hell fire!

Robin's body exploded in a wave of white light.

Raven: …that's not supposed to hap…

**END PART FOUR**


	6. Night of the Kinda Sorta Dead

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**Reality: You Break it You Buy It"**

**Chapter Five**

**Red X's Room**

Red X sat up and felt her face. No burns…but there were many scars. Her face felt totally disfigured. In fact, she had a patch over her eye. She could actually feel the scars under her fingers, which meant they must be deep. That meant she was in another reality…again. Sighing, she felt around for her mask, not wanting to turn on the light with her face exposed. When she couldn't find it, she turned on her light, seeing no other option. The light didn't work. Frowning, Red X got out of bed and stumbled over to the curtains, pulling them open. What she saw made her gasp. The city was in ruins. Smoke from dying fires floated lazily in the sky. Boats sailed aimlessly, some with bodies hanging over them. Others had…

Red X: (remembering) …zombies.

It all came back to her as she got dressed and headed for the main room. No one knew how it started. Radiation from outer space? A bio-engineered virus, perhaps? Could it be voodoo? No one could say. What was known without a doubt was that the dead walked. Shortly thereafter, Red X was caught in an explosion from a gas main going off. A car fire ignited it. She was lucky to survive, but her face was forever distorted. Forgoing their differences, the HIVE and Titans banded together in hopes of surviving this nightmare. The tower was the safest place. Since only humans got the…whatever it was, there was no way for them to reach the tower in full force. Occasionally one or two washed up on shore, or a boat with a dozen or so crashed on the rocks, but they were easily taken care of. The power was cut off during the night, save for the refrigeration units and security systems. That's why the lights didn't work. With her face so badly disfigured, Red X didn't need a mask anymore. Nobody had any idea who she was…especially since her father and Gremlin were among the dead…or undead. Their complete fate was unknown. Red X entered the main room and found Raven curled on the couch again. Raven had entered a completely different state of mind when Shade was devoured. Their minds connected, Raven had experience his death in her own mind…worse yet, she experience his resurrection as one of the eternally hungry until Robin shot him. Since then Raven didn't speak. She traded her cloak for one of Shade's coats and had become very timid around other people. Yet when she battled the undead, she was fierce and brutal, tearing their heads clean off with her powers. Shade was just the first one to die. Surprisingly, he died saving Krystal, rather then Raven's life. Raven woke up as Red X opened the refrigerator to get food. Considering how things COULD be, they were living in the lap of luxury. Raven peered over the edge of the couch at her. Red X sighed.

Red X: It's okay, Raven. It's only me.

Raven nodded and approached nervously. No one was sure why she was so jittery near others now. Maybe she was afraid they would attack her for her previous crimes.

Red X: Hungry?

Raven nodded again and waited for her to move out of the way so she could get what she wanted. Red X got an apple from the fridge. Produce was now a rarity and only a fool would let it go to waste. In fact, they had started a green house in the tower, but the seeds were just planted. Since Gizmo died, Cyborg was the soul maker of inventions. Thankfully when reality jumped again (and Red X wouldn't dare even entertain the thought that it wouldn't) everyone who had died would be restored. Gizmo's spider-legs couldn't hold out against all those zombies grabbing and shaking them. He toppled over into their rotten arms. Cyborg, however, had no visible flesh to bite. Not that the zombies couldn't smell what he DID have…but he could easily keep them off him. Red X sat down and bit in, thinking about all who had died. Changeling died during a scavenging operation. He was caught by surprise by a toddler zombie. Somehow or another it had gotten caught in a bunch of dolls, blending into them. It bit his ankle, sealing his fate. They had to kill him, lest there be a shape shifting zombie on the loose. Terra would have made an excellent form of bait to keep them away from the others…but in this world, Raven had managed to cure her, rather then just awaken her like Jinx did in the normal reality. In the ultimate irony, Starfire sacrificed herself to save someone else. No one would have seen it coming. Starfire was one of the most selfish, conceited, and cruel being in the galaxy. The someone else was a small child, roughly six years old named Ashley. Starfire rushed to save her from the salivating jaws of the living dead, only to be swarmed by them. One got in a lucky bite, tearing the soft flesh of her neck. The child was probably dead by now. Everyone else was. It was on a search for survivors that both Inx and Sonic died together. They were searching a house when the window burst open and hundreds of groping hands grasped Sonic and pulled him. Jinx caught his hand and tried to save him, but there were too many. Refusing to let go, Jinx was pulled out as well. Naturally, they managed to kill the lot of them, but they had already been bitten. Jinx called them afterward, holding her bleeding cheek as she described the event. They were apparently going to jump off a building together to prevent them rising again. Before Jinx could even hang up, Sonic turned and attacked her. On a later mission they were found, stumbling around and looking for victims. Both were put out of their misery. Blackfire joined her sister some time later when a horde of zombies managed to find the underground tunnels that led to the tower from the mainland. Security alerted them to the breach and they killed them and sealed the tunnel. Just as they were leaving, a bisected zombie that they had missed fell from the catwalk above, landing on Blackfire and biting her shoulder. Another body for the fire. So now the tower had Robin, herself, Krystal, Cyborg, Terra, Raven, and Mammoth in it. In a flash of light, Krystal arrived, her usual insanity displaying itself.

Krystal: Blackie, I told you I was sorry for waking you up so early. I didn't mean to.

Yes, Krystal was further along on the chain of madness. Since Blackfire's death, she had been talking to both her and her dead brother constantly. While it so far hadn't interfered with her work when they needed to leave the tower, it was very disconcerting to witness. Krystal sighed and pulled a jar of beef jerky. Krystal's eating habits had taken an odd turn also. Most wouldn't think of eating jerky in the morning. Raven nibbled on her cereal bar, her eyes darting between Krystal and Red X. Red X got the impression that the girl felt outnumbered. A look of relief filled her face as Robin entered the room. Since the near destruction of her confidence and personality, Raven had become very dependent on Robin, Terra, and Cyborg. She smiled faintly as Robin ruffled her hair. Red X shook her head. The demonic lion had transformed into a mouse. Only the sight of shambling corpses could make Raven roar again. Robin grabbed a pear from the fridge and walked over to the window.

Robin: Every day I look out this damn window…and every time I wonder what I was hoping to see.

Krystal: A normal city would be nice.

Robin: …yeah…but that won't be happening any time soon.

**Terra's Room**

Terra's room, which was once Sonic's room, was like Raven's Robins' and Cyborg's. It was barren of anything remotely interesting. A bed, a dresser, four walls, and that was pretty much it. Terra woke up yawning. She looked around. Damn, it was her room. She was kind of hoping to wake up in Mammoth's again. A pang of guilt hit her. It always did. Poor Changeling was dead and there she was, only a month after his death, sleeping with somebody else. She got dressed, slipping on Changeling's gloves. Raven's idea to wear Shade's coat inspired Terra to do something similar. …she took Garfield's death hard. She wouldn't eat. She didn't talk to anyone. Several times she contemplated going to the roof and leaping off. But then she and Mammoth started getting close. He lifted her out of her depression. In truth she was desperate for it. Yet her thoughts always drifted back to Changeling. Would he be angry? She'd like to think he wouldn't be…that he would understand. That, if the roles were reversed, she'd approve of him seeking solace in somebody else's company. Sighing, she headed for the main room to get something to eat. That was pretty much it, really. She didn't love Mammoth…not really. …well maybe. In truth, she wasn't sure HOW she felt. She was almost to the main room when it happened. The power cut off. Terra groaned and waited. …nothing. That was odd. The emergency power should have turned on. The doors around her slid open. Fear struck her hard. She was alone in the dark. No earth to manipulate. It was all down below. Though every movie she ever watched told her not to, she called out, her voice cracking.

Terra: Hello? Guys? Little help?

What was that?! Was that the soft shambling of dead feet? Or just her imagination? A cold hand landed on her shoulder, making her shriek.

Cyborg: Yo, relax girl! It's just me.

Terra: Cy! You jerk, you nearly gave me a heart attack!

Cyborg: Yeah, yeah.

Cyborg turned on his shoulder light. Terra sighed in relief.

Terra: What happened?

Cyborg: No clue…but we gotta get the power on soon.

Terra: Why?

Cyborg: Looks like the midget put in a fail safe on the doors. If the power goes out, the locks release and all the doors open so nobody gets trapped inside.

Terra shrugged.

Terra: So?

Cyborg: That includes the front door. Zombies can wander right on in.

Terra: Yeah, after they swim over.

**Outside HIVE Tower**

The HIVE had gotten careless. One too many zombies had seen them cross from one point to the other on Terra's rocks. Following them, they simply plunged into the water and kept moving straight. Many got lost, but eventually found others and led themselves to the island the tower was on. It took some effort but eventually they began to pull their waterlogged bodies onto the rocks. It didn't take too long for them to find the door and let themselves in.

**Main Room**

Red X swore as the dead started coming in. She fired X-rangs from her palms, getting several in the head.

Krystal: This is bad! We can't shut a single door! How are we supposed to keep them out?!

Raven's power ripped zombies apart. She listened to her allies with only half an ear. What they had to say was irrelevant. All that mattered was killing those that took him away. All that concerned her was making sure no one ever had to experience the hellish sensations Shade had in his final moments. Robin flipped open his communicator.

Robin: Cyborg! Get the power back on, NOW!

Cyborg: That's easier said then done! This thing is fried! I don't understand what could have happened…

Robin: …I think I do…but let's not worry about that now. If you can't get the power back on, get to Gizmo's lab. He must have started SOMETHING to get rid of these things.

Cyborg: I'm on it.

Robin: Keep Terra with you. Inside the tower, there isn't much she can do.

Robin slammed his bo-staff into one, crushing its skull. They just kept flowing in.

Red X: Fall back! We're just going to exhaust ourselves!

They started backing out the door and into the halls.

Robin: Raven, force the door closed!

Raven moved her arm and the door came closed with a loud shriek of protesting metal. Krystal bit her finger.

Krystal: I know, I know.

Robin: You know what?

Krystal: About the food. It's all in there with the dead. We can't survive with them in the main room.

Robin grabbed Raven and held her against the wall. Raven's eyes were filled with shock and fear.

Robin: You did this, didn't you?

Raven shook her head.

Robin: Don't lie to me! You destroyed the power generator so that they could get in! You wanted them here so you could kill them all!

Raven bit her lip, tears forming in her eyes.

Raven: I…I…I'm…s…s…so…sorry.

Red X: Sorry?! Did you even think about how many there would be?!

Raven's voice seemingly gave out on her again and she simply shook her head. Krystal whimpered as the pounding on the metal door became louder.

Krystal: I don't know guys…the door's strong and all, but it's pretty messed up from being yanked across in the first place…

Red X: Where the hell is Mammoth?

Mammoth: What?

Everybody jumped.

Robin: JEEZ! Don't DO that!

Krystal: We've got problems. Zombies are all in the main room.

Mammoth: But I'm hungry…

Everybody jumped in front of the door, arms out.

Robin: Don't even think about it!

**Gizmo's Lab**

Cyborg frowned. The device looked like it was meant to get rid of zombies…seeing as how it was shaped like a gun and nothing else was. It was almost complete. Just a few fine touches and Cyborg had it ready.

**Outside Main Room**

Cyborg arrived with the doodad in hand.

Krystal: …yeah, I'm not so sure either.

Robin: Raven, open the door.

Red X: Everybody back!

Raven forced the door open and Cyborg fired. The gun created a vortex, sucking everything into it.

Cyborg: I think I might have made a mistake…

Mammoth: No sh…

And in a flash everything was gone.

**END PART FIVE**


	7. What is Normal?

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**Reality: You Break it You Buy It"**

**Chapter Six**

**Krystal's Room**

Something was tugging Krystal's blanket as she woke up. Groaning she opened her eyes to see a white dog tugging on her blanket with its teeth. She sat straight up, stunned. Across from her bed was a cracked mirror. Her once white hair was a sandy blonde. Her ears weren't pointed either. She climbed out of bed and examined herself closer. An examination of her teeth showed that her sharp canines were gone. It started coming back to her…the secondary memories. She was an ordinary human named Sarah Knight. She lived with her mother and father in a run down house in a run down neighborhood with her brother. Her recollections were cut off as the dog whined and tugged on her t-shirt.

Sarah: (tired) Yeah, yeah…I'll let you out now, Krystal.

Yep, the dog's name was Krystal. It was a Labrador, skinny and probably flea ridden. Still it seemed happy enough. They were poor and couldn't afford to do much for the poor thing besides feed it…a little. Sarah got dressed in her tattered old jeans and a pink t-shirt. Combing her hair, she headed for the kitchen to grab something to eat. As expected, her brother was already there, sitting in the chair across the busted up table eating toast with nothing on it. He was mute, born that way in this world. He glared at her as she sat down with her milkless cereal. It was suspected that he suffered from mental illnesses, but since his parents couldn't afford to (nor cared enough about him to) send him to a doctor, it was just speculation. His hair was scruffy and his nails had been filed into points. He wore a dirty white t-shirt and his coat along with black pants and boots.

Sarah: Mom and Dad home?

Derek shrugged, obviously not caring either way. After breakfast, they brushed their teeth and started walking to school. They went to Johan Hex High School, named after some cowboy or another. They each went to their first class. Sarah had Chemistry with Dr. Von Furth while Derek had Algebra with Mr. Drury Walker (five points to you if you can tell me who they are!).Sarah sat down and sighed. This was going to be the worst reality yet. She had no powers, no means of getting out of this world…

Familiar voice: Wow, you look like crap, Kry…er…Sarah.

Sarah glanced up to see the looming figure of Baran Flinders. In the other world, he was Mammoth. Here he was a teenager with a severe body hair growth problem. He was also one of the best wrestlers in the school.

Sarah: Gee, Baran. You're such a flatterer.

Baran: Sorry.

Sarah: Man, I smell like a landfill…I couldn't even shower this morning.

Baran: I can tell.

The other students Sarah didn't recognize...until a blonde boy was called on. His name was Garfield Logan, a name Sarah vaguely recognized to be that of Changeling. Though she was not exactly one with her fingers on the pulse of school society, she did know that Garfield Logan was an animal rights nut. He was beyond being an activist. His methods were to the point of being hurtful and violent. Nobody could pin it to him, but it was rumored he had burned down several stores that sold fur.

Dr. Von Furth: (German accent) Mr. Logan, perhaps you'd like to tell the class what's so engrossing that you can't pay attention to this lesson?

Garfield: …no, not really. Thanks for asking though.

That got a laugh from the other students, as expected. Garfield was the class clown as well. His girlfriend, Tara Markov, shared similar interests in nature. However, rather then wanting to protect animals, Tara wanted to protect the earth in general. One might call her a hippie, given her style of dress and the fact that if she could get away with it, she'd go bare foot everywhere so she could feel the earth under her feet. As it was, she had to settle for sandals. Class passed on with its usual slow pace. The bell couldn't have rung any sooner. Her next class was Latin with Ms. Hawkins. As she walked down the hall, she noticed Blackfire…or rather Kathy Anders…in the hall. Perfectly dressed in the latest clothes, she was one of the riches girls in school. She was also a senior while Sarah was a sophomore. Her sister, Kory, was the exact opposite of Kathy personality wise. While Kathy was humble and modest, not one to flaunt her beauty or wealth, Kory made sure everyone knew how much better off she was then them. In fact, it was why she attended a normal high school. That way she had people to step on…metaphorically speaking of course. Kathy was a member of the student council, while Kory sought a more…popular form of activity. She was the captain of the cheerleaders. Sarah had no interest in staying in the building any longer then necessary. She had few friends due to her social status…and body odor. As they passed, Kathy slipped her a note which she took. As soon as she was out of sight, Sarah opened it and read it. As she thought, it told her to meet her around 10:30. Sarah smiled softly. That was another thing about Kathy. She didn't care that Sarah was poor…the only thing was, if anyone found out about them, it would ruin her reputation on the council. Alas, Kathy liked to live dangerously. Besides, it wasn't easy sneaking out to see her when they weren't in school.

**Physical Education Class**

They called her Jean the Jinx for a reason. Despite her gift at gymnastics, the team she was put on never won. That, coupled with her constant bookwormish attitude has made her rather unpopular. Around first grade, she met a girl with a similar love of reading named Rachel Roth. They became friends, though it was quickly apparent that Rachel was going down a path Jean wouldn't follow. With her alcoholic father and inattentive mother, Rachel slowly became bitter with life and found everyone who wasn't to be extremely annoying. By the time she was a teenager, Rachel had become a goth, demanding that everyone call her "Raven" and became violent when people refused. She detested physical education more then any class in the school, but knew that if she refused to take part, she'd fail the class and have to be held back. Much to her disgust, she found herself stuck on the same team as her ex-best friend Jean was on during a game of dodgeball.

Raven: (muttering) Dodgeball…what imbecile decided, "Hey, I bet it would be fun to heave this spherical object at that man's face"?

Raven huffed as her human shield was struck, forcing her to duck behind somebody else. Jean, however, was being more sporting…then again, given that she now had the memories of having to dodge far more dangerous items, it was rather foolish to think that a teenager with a rubber ball could hit her. Jean smirked to herself as she caught the ball and threw it at the other team. She'd win this time. With her HIVE training in the back of her mind, how could she possibly lose? The answer came as Raven stuck her foot out and tripped her. Two balls flew at them, hitting Raven in her leg and Jean in her arm. The pair were now "out". They sat on the bleachers. Of course, everyone blamed Jean.

Jean: Raven, why'd you trip me?

Raven: It's not my fault you're a clumsy oaf.

Jean: What is your problem with me?!

Raven: My "problem" with you, is that you betrayed me! You were supposed to be my best friend, Jean! What happened to that?

Jean sighed. Their friendship went downhill when Jean told somebody that Raven was smoking. It wasn't the smoking that bothered her…it was the fact she put the cigarettes out on her arm that made Jean concerned enough to rat her friend out. Unfortunately, Raven didn't see it as the form of help Jean meant it to be, especially when she came back to school the next day with a black eye from her father. Not because she was smoking or putting it out on her arm, but because it was his packs she was taking the cigarettes from. They were in middle school at the time and Raven didn't get an allowance so she couldn't buy her own. With her dad constantly getting drunk, how was he to know how many cigarettes he smoked before he passed out? Raven told her out and vowed that she would be her mortal enemy from now on. She had a taste for the dramatic.

Jean: I was only trying to help…

Raven: Whatever. Oh look. Your retarded boyfriend is here.

Jean: He's not retarded, he's deaf! At least mine chews with his mouth closed.

Michael Trevor was laid out on the bleacher after getting a ball to his head. It didn't help when you couldn't hear the other students yelling at you to move out of the way. Michael went deaf after being exposed to literally ear piercing guitar riff when he was four. He was messing with his old brother David's electric guitar and turned the amplified all the way up. Now all he ever heard was a faint ringing. It didn't stop Jean though. Everybody thought he was cute, but the whole "not hearing a damn thing you say" thing kept people back. Jean went out of her way to learn sign language. Jean climbed up and poked his head.

Jean: (signing) Hey.

He sat up and scowled.

Michael: (signing) Hey yourself. Can you believe this crap? I'm deaf!

Jean: (signing) Could be worse. You could be dead. See the others yet?

Michael: (signing) No. If they said anything…OBVIOUSLY I didn't hear it.

Jean rolled her eyes. Michael was going to be difficult. After class, they went to the locker rooms to change. Jean found a note sticking out of her locker and she opened it.

Note: Jean. Sorry I can't make a public appearance this time around. My mask doesn't exist in this world, thus…well, you understand. Just know that I'm around and doing what I can. If something comes up, I'll leave another note. –Red X.

Jean sighed and pocketed the note. That figured. Oh well. The one she really needed to see was Gizmo…or rather Mikron O'Jeneus. Little had changed about him in this universe. He was still a bald midget with an extremely high I.Q. and a knack for inventing. Still…it's not like he's had much luck before with fixing the problem.

**Janitor's Closet**

Sarah and Kathy were holding each other in the closet. It was really all they dared do. Love was a fickle thing. Kathy loved Sarah because Sarah loved her for who she was, not who she hung out with or the things she could buy. Sarah loved Kathy because Kathy loved her DESPITE who she hung out with and the things she couldn't buy.

Kathy: I think Dick was over last night. Kory's hair was a real mess this morning and her clothes were strewn about her room when I woke her up. I bet he was hiding in the closet again.

Richard "Dick" Grayson was the all around popular guy who seemed good at anything he tried. Whether it was football, baseball, or even lacrosse, he was like a pro. To the school staff and any other adult, he was the perfect gentleman. Polite, witty, and good looking. The student body, however…at least the less popular student body…knew the truth. Dick Grayson was an asshole who tried shamelessly to get as many girls in bed as he could (not a once, he learned his lesson). The only one he seemed to go back to was Kory. Even Raven slept with him once…much to Dick's regret. Raven was a violent person, after all, and it showed.

Sarah: …your sister is a skank.

Kathy: It's really bad when you feel no impulse to defend your sister when somebody says that… What about your brother?

Sarah: What about him?

Kathy: Has he been with Rachel recently?

Sarah sighed. Unlike Dick, Derek had no problem with Raven's…less then gentle ways. Furthermore, the fact he COULDN'T talk back made Raven pleased to no end. Add how fiercely he defended her (and how he did other things fiercely) and Raven couldn't have been more satisfied.

Sarah: Well, he did have another mark along his cheek this morning…so I guess he did.

Suddenly the closet opened and there was a flash. Sarah grumbled. Was this why people got so mad when she teleported? Her heart stopped when she realized what had happened.

Kory: Well, well, well. I knew you were gay, sis, but I never thought you'd stoop so low as to make out with garbage like her in the closet…in the closet? Oh my, I've made a pun.

Kory giggled and pocketed her digital camera.

Kory: I'm sure the student council would just LOVE to see what you do with your spare ti…

Kathy tackled her sister, catching the red head off guard.

Kathy: Give me that camera!

Kory: Get your hands off me!

Sarah bit her finger, not sure what she should do. Especially with so many people starting peer out from the classrooms. If she tried to help now, it would look like too people attempting to rob Kory of her camera…they'd have to explain WHY they want it. Sarah thought and thought, but no excuse for it came to mind.

Mr. Wilson: And what seems to be going on here, ladies?

Slade Wilson, the principal himself stood before the two sisters, arms behind his back and awaiting a pathetic attempt at explanation. Kory immediately put on an innocent face.

Kory: It was her, Mr. Wilson! She's trying to take my camera!

Kathy: She has a photo on it that needs to be deleted! It's an invasion of my privacy!

Wilson: I see. And what does this "Invasion of privacy" entail?

Kathy: Being as vague as I possibly can, it concerns my life outside of this school and would be harmful to my reputation if it got out. So may I PLEASE delete this one picture, Mr. Wilson?

Kory: Feh. Fine, go ahead.

Kathy deleted the picture and the problem seemed resolved. Of course...

Mr. Wilson: Wonderful. Now…about the matter of you three being out of in the halls…

Kory held up a hall pass.

Kory: I was on my way to the restroom, Mr. Wilson. These two were mucking about in the janitor's closet.

Sarah swore mentally. She was still standing in the doorway, making it very hard to lie. Kathy sighed held up her own pass.

Kathy: …I admit, we were in the closet. It was open and I was curious. I was on my way back from the bathroom myself and I got sidetracked.

Sarah: …I was on the way to the nurse…but Kathy kind of talked me into looking inside real quick.

She held up her own pass.

Sarah: My fault for being gullible, I guess.

Mr. Wilson: Hmph…well, your passes seem to be in order. I'll overlook your "mucking about" this time…so long as nothing was broken.

Kathy: Nope. Everything is fine.

Mr. Wilson: Then off you go.

The three took off at a brisk walking pace. Kory scowled at her sister.

Kory: You may have gotten rid of THAT picture…but I know your secret now, dear sister. You and your dirt poor girlfriend are never going to get a moments peace from me now.

The pair stopped. Kory kept walking, a smirk on her face. She had her sister now.

Sarah: Why is it your sister is a bitch in any reality we go to?

Kathy: I don't know…but she's right about one thing. She's never going to leave it alone.

Sarah: So what do we do? Please don't say break up…

Kathy: Trust me on this. I know what to do.

**Lunch**

The group had their own table. Both groups did, really, though Raven and Derek were never actually considered to be part of the group. They just sat down at the table one day and not even football champion Victor Stone could get them to move. It was shortly after that that Dick tried to sleep with Raven and found her not to be to his liking. Back at the HIVE table they all sat down to eat and discuss the present situation.

Jean: Mikron, any chance that you can get your hands on what we need to get home?

Mikron: …I invented a tractor beam out of a flashlight and a vacuum cleaner. I can make anything I want if I got something to make it from.

Baran: How soon?

Mikron: Hell, I don't know. Ain't got a lot of time in school, you know.

Kathy sighed.

Kathy: I guess it's about time.

Jean: Time for what?

Kathy: …for an old secret to be revealed.

Kathy stood up and whistled loudly, two fingers in her mouth. Everybody went quiet.

Dick: What's your sister doing?

Kory: I have no idea…

Kathy: Okay, everyone. I have an announcement. In light of certain people's discoveries, I cannot hide this fact any longer. I am gay. I've known this since I was sixteen. …if my lover is willing to come out with me…

Sarah stood up and raised her hand, smiling.

Sarah: That would be me, folks!

Kathy: Thank you, sweetie. As for all of you, judge me how you will. I can't stop you. Just remember who has enough money to sue all your asses if you harass either of us.

Kathy kissed Sarah, earning several hoots and cat calls from the males in the crowd. It also got Garfield hit over the head by an angry Tara. Kory clutched the sandwich in her hand tighter.

Kory: She can't…how could she just…my blackmail plans…ruined…

Raven snorted and shook her head.

Raven: I got to say, I respect somebody with that much guts…even if they are a preppy.

Kory glared at her.

Kory: You respect that?!

Raven: I don't hate her for being gay if that's what you mean. I hate her for being a preppy.

Tara: You hate everybody.

Raven: Maybe so…but not without reason. I hate people because of their need to be so…very much like one another. Cheerleaders…football players…they all point and laugh at the same thing, just because the one next to them is doing it. Down the line it goes until they all convince themselves that what they point at is funny…

Tara: …you mean, WHO they point at.

Raven stiffened slightly but relaxed.

Raven: …yes. That's what I meant. But you…you're different. You and Garfield…and I suppose even Dick and Victor are different for tolerating you both.

Raven glared at Kory who was still staring at her sister with uncomprehending anger.

Raven: But Kory…she's the near living representation of all the things I despise. I don't know how you tolerate it.

Garfield: Eh. You get used to it.

Raven: …I need a damn cigarette…

Derek sighed. It sucked not being able to add to a conversation. It was about that time that the roof of the school was ripped off and sucked into a white vortex.

**END PART SIX**


	8. Switch Genders and the Finale

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**Reality: You Break it You Buy It"**

**Chapter Seven**

**Sonic's(?) Room**

Sonic woke up with a yawn and sat up. A look around the room told him he wasn't back in his own reality. It also horrified him.

Sonic: Why are there pictures of GUYS on my wall?! …and why do I think they're HOT?!

Sonic clutched his throat. His voice…it…oh boy. Sonic sprang to his feet and ran over to a dresser that was never there before. It had a mirror attached to it. What stared back at him was a girl with dyed red hair, obviously fake judging from the shade of it. Sonic pulled his shirt out a little and looked down.

**Outside Tower**

Birds flew off as a loud scream filled the air.

**Sonic's(?) Room**

It all came back to her. Her name was Michelle Trevor, also known as Shriek. She was a part of the HIVE team set up by Slade (who's still a guy). Sighing, she opened her closet. Yep…nothing but punk and raver clothing. That explained all the bottles of green nail polish and glow sticks on the dresser. Man, if she was still Sonic, he'd find a girl wearing this stuff to be hot…which was the point really. Shriek was a flirt. She took a torn up t-shirt, a short skirt, and knee high boots from her closet, then gathered her unmentionables from the dresser. She was about to go shower when she stopped and turned back. One the dresser were a row of different studs. She opened her mouth and took out her tongue piercing, replacing it with another one. She placed the one she removed on the slot that was labeled "Wednesday". Yes, she had one for every day. She clicked it against her tooth out of habit and went to shower.

**Main Room**

Hair wrapped up in a towel, Shriek entered the main room in search of food. Hunched over his bowl of cereal was Hex, Jinx's male self. Hex glanced up at her.

Hex: …that you who screamed?

Shriek: I'm surprised you didn't.

Hex was bald. Since he had pink hair, he decided to shave it off. Shriek suggested he dye it, but Hex refused, having been shaving it for so long. Jinx took pride in her long pink locks. She took good care of it, thus waking up as a bald guy must have been a shock. Shriek passed by him, running her fingers across his head as she did.

Shriek: So what happened?

Hex: No idea…there was nothing that should have triggered that change.

Shriek: Another superhero?

Hex rolled his eyes.

Hex: What other superheroes? We don't even know if there WERE superheroes in that world.

Red X arrived. Obviously in this world Red X never wore any padding, nor did he need to. His real name was Roger Wilson, son of Slade. Shriek took a cereal bar from the cabinet and started eating.

Hex: Any theories on why we're here, Red?

Red X: Not a one. It doesn't make sense…nothing happened at all.

Shriek: Enjoying life as a boy?

Red X: No.

Shriek laughed.

Shriek: Maybe now you understand why I act the way I do.

Hex: …no, I still think you're a sleaze.

Shriek stuck out her tongue, clicking her piercing.

**Hallway**

Gadget grumbled as she walked down the hallway. Wasn't there any reality where she wasn't a dwarf? The only good thing was that she now had hair. It was long and red, kept in pigtails. What made her really upset was the memory that many people said the she and Amazon…that was Mammoth's female form…were sisters. Both had red hair and similar colored eyes. If it wasn't for the huge size difference, they'd be near twins. As she rounded the corner she paused and groaned.

Gadget: Don't you two have something BETTER to be doing then making out in the damn halls?

Prism (Krystal) and Darkflame (Blackfire, duh) separated, blushing. Gadget rolled her eyes.

Gadget: When I get back into my male body, I know this image is going to haunt me at night.

Gadget crossed her arms and walked passed the pair. Before she was out of sight, she turned back and glared at Prism.

Gadget: And for crying out loud, EAT something, toothpick boy!

Prism grumbled and squeezed his thin arms.

Prism: Why am I always so puny?

Darkflame: You're not puny. You're…petite.

Prism scowled at his lover. He had to look up since Darkflame was such a big burly dude. It was depressing and mind boggling at the same time.

Prism: That's only flattering to GIRLS! Normally I'd kiss you for that, but that just makes it worse now that I'm a guy!

Prism sniffled and crossed his arms. Rather then white and pink, his costume was now white and blue. Darkflame's costume was a tight purple shirt and shorts. The chicks dug it (though obviously that wasn't why he wore it).

Prism: I bet Ebony's probably more muscular then me…

Darkflame hugged Prism and rocked him back and forth.

Darkflame: C'mon…don't be like that. Let's go eat pancakes.

Prism: (hopeful) …with blueberries?

Darkflame: With blueberries.

There was a clearing of the throat behind them. Amazon stood there, arms crossed. Amazon was pretty much just that. An Amazon. She was over six feet tall, thick muscles (but not disgustingly so), and had wild red hair that reached her lower back and puffed out all over the place because she barely combed it. Her costume looked the same as Mammoth's. She tapped her foot.

Amazon: Would you two get a room?

Prism: No thanks. Already did.

Amazon: …I'm going to have so many nightmares when I'm Mammoth again…

Amazon walked off, shaking her head. Prism snickered.

Prism: Let's go grope each other in front of Shriek to give Sonic nightmares too. This is getting funny.

Darkflame: To hell with that. Let's go take some pictures and show them to the others.

Prism laughed.

Prism: That's the most mischievous idea you had since you came up with that streaking down the halls thing on New Years.

**Titan H.Q.: Cyber's Weight Room**

Cyber…who is obviously the female version of Cyborg…finished lifting her last set before placing it back on the rack. The "it" in question was a several ton heavy sheet of metal. Back when she was human, nothing relieved her stress better then pumping iron. Some might find that weird, but screw them. It made her the star track runner AND basketball player in school. Of course, all that was ruined when her body was pretty much destroyed. Suddenly all hopes and dreams were destroyed with it. But with the loss of her human body came great power indeed. And with great power comes a butt load of vengeance. Thought I was going to say "great responsibility", didn't you? They treated her like a science project and for that, she decided that all humanity would pay. They too would see what it was like to have their lives reduced to statistics and numbers by being part of a list of causalities. She picked up her face mask and slipped it back into place. She had even lost her hair in the accident and had it replaced with metal dreadlocks. Oh well. At least she didn't need to comb it. Deciding it was high time for some grub (though she hated needing to eat) she went to the kitchen. A somewhat screechy voice assaulted her ears.

Goblin: Like, what's up girlfriend?

Goblin, the green shape changing girl ran up behind her large friend, grinning her fang toothed grin. Once called Beast Girl when she was on the Doom Patrol, the name Goblin was thought more fitting since now all she could turn into were horrible monsters. Her green hair was tied back in a ponytail and she was chewing guy in an annoying fashion. For reasons beyond anyone's understanding, she purposely tried to be a valley girl. In reality, she was a nerd who enjoyed video games and sci-fi movies. Then again, it made sense for a shape changer to have an identity crisis. She wore a purple and gray costume that showed off her body, which wouldn't be all that impressive is Sparrow (the female Robin) didn't make them train. Despite the screechy voice, Cyber wasn't annoyed. They were best friends after all.

Cyber: Not much, Goblin. Have fun with Terrain last night?

Goblin: Totally. You know him. He's, like, always hard.

Cyber: …that's a terrible joke.

Goblin: Yeah, he'd totally kill me if he heard me, like, say that.

What? They're teenage villains. That means they have highly active hormones and low morals. Do you really think they wouldn't be fooling around? They arrived in the main room.

Goblin: Ugh. Can't you two, like…get a room?

Sparrow was cooking breakfast while Crimson (Starfire) kissed her neck. Sparrow was a pretty small girl compared to Crimson. Then again, most people were. Crimson was the same size as his brother, meaning he was over six feet tall himself. Of course, just because she was short, didn't mean she was weak in any sense. As the only person to ever take all of the Titans down, Sparrow was the undisputed leader of the group. It was this strength that made Crimson fall for her in the first place. Sparrow's costume matched Robin's save for two things. Rather then pants it had a green skirt and instead of an "R" there was an "S" on her shirt. She had short black hair, just reaching the middle of her neck in the back.

Sparrow: Stop…you're going to make me mess up the eggs.

Crimson: Alas, I cannot help myself. Your beauty is far too intoxicating.

Sparrow shook her head, turning her eyes skyward.

Sparrow: Spare me the smooth talk, Kory. That only works when I haven't just gotten up.

Sighing, Crimson let her go, backing away from her. Goblin and Cyber snickered.

Goblin: (sing-song) You're in the dog house. You're in the dog house.

Crimson: Dog house?

Cyber rolled her eye…not that they could see under her face mask.

Cyber: It means you're in trouble with your girlfriend.

Crimson: Hmph. It sounds to me to be more like the place we should keep Ebony.

Ebony was as wild as Shade in many ways. The hair was longer and she wore scraps of a shirt under her jacket. Her body was obviously built different then Shade's. In fact, the other girls have felt pangs of envy toward her in that regard. However, her body is as scarred as Shade's is and her eating habits as crude. She was still barefoot. Like Shade is to Raven, Ebony is fiercely loyal to Raven's counterpart, Talon. The pair in question entered the room, Ebony bounding onto the couch and perching on the arm.

Sparrow: Ebony, don't do that. You leave marks on the couch with your claws.

Ebony snorted in annoyance, but did as she was told and stepped back onto the cushions. Talon made his tea, another habit he shared with Raven. His costume was different as well. Rather then a two piece bikini, he wore a fishnet shirt and leather pants along with his red cloak and gloves. His behavior was similar to Raven's as he also took delight in causing people suffering so that he could feed on their emotions. While Raven verbal flirted and seduced, however, Talon went for the direct approach. He flat out groped them. More then once this has gotten him struck, but it achieved the desired end either way. Also, Talon never struck Ebony the way Shade got smacked around by Raven. No, he kept her in line through verbal abuse alone. Many of the girls were initially offended by this, but in time they realized that Ebony not only didn't mind it, she wanted it. In her twisted mind, she was receiving the parenting she had never had. Rewarded for her successes and punished for her failures, it was exactly what Ebony desired. Of course, since Talon WASN'T really her parent, the unorthodox form of reward was acceptable. Talon whistled and Ebony was at his side in a second. He tossed her a package of hamburger meat, which she tore into and devoured, smearing the red fluids all over her face and hands. The others knew better then to watch, lest they ruin their own appetites.

Talon: **I'm bored. Are we going to kill people today or not?**

Sparrow: No. We need to lay low a little.

Ebony snorted again, this time in disgust. She hated it when she was denied fresher meat. That's when a throaty female voice came from the doorway.

Female: Actually, Titans, you'll be doing my bidding today…well…some of you.

Before they could react, they were hit by chunks of rocks.

**HIVE Tower: Main Room**

Shriek covered her eyes, trying not to think about what she had just been witness to. Prism…Darkflame…oh, she had such a nosebleed right now (if they sweatdrop, they have anime nosebleeds). When she was Sonic again, he was probably going to pour lemon juice in his eyes, but for now that was the hottest thing she had ever seen.

Hex: …need a tissue…hon?

Shriek: Huh? Oh yeah. Just give me a few pecs…SECS…to get my head together…

Hex rolled his eyes. Prism high-fived Darkflame. It wasn't what they were going for, but it was still pretty funny. Gadget snorted as she leaned against the counter.

Gadget: Well, that's more then I ever wanted to see. I think you made Red X queasy.

Red X: I'm fine.

Gadget: Uh huh. And Shriek probably wants a video tape of your next make out session.

Prism rubbed his chin.

Prism: You think we could make money with that?

Darkflame: Prism!

Prism: What? It's just a thought. You don't like it, we won't…

Prism trailed off, his eyes glazing over. The other boys had similar expressions. Shriek waved her hand in front of Hex's face.

Gadget: Hey, what gives?

Hex: (monotone) She is calling us.

Prism: (monotone) And we must answer.

In a flash, Prism had teleported the men away. Gadget rubbed her eyes.

Gadget: Damn it, every time…

Shriek: Forget your damn eyes! Something is seriously wrong here!

As if things weren't bad enough, the intruder alarm went off, signifying that somebody had just stepped through one of the laser trip wires.

Shriek: Damn it…we have to see what's going on.

**Outside Tower**

To the remaining HIVE's shock, they found Ebony, Goblin, Cyber, and Sparrow outside, none too happy. Sparrow clicked her tongue when she saw the turn out.

Sparrow: Looks like it happened to you too.

Amazon: What happened? …where are the boys?

Goblin: Tsk, like, that's totally the point!

Sparrow sighed and shook her head. As much as she hated to do it, she had no choice.

Shriek: Your boys just leave on you too?

Gadget: Given your looks, I'm not surprised.

Cyber cracked her knuckles.

Cyber: You wanna say that a little closer, pipsqueak?

Sparrow: ENOUGH! We didn't come here to fight, remember?

Cyber tossed her dreads back, grumbling. Goblin popped her gum and Ebony continued pacing in an aggravated fashion.

Sparrow: No, they didn't disappear. Some red headed girl came and took them. It was like they had to listen to her.

Goblin: Yeah. Terrain attacked us for, like, no reason! He totally messed up my hair!

Cyber: Forget your hair, look at the dents I got to work out of me!

Sparrow: Shut. UP! Ugh. Look, whoever this girl is, she stole our men and now it looks like she did the same to you.

Gadget: We didn't see anybody.

Ebony grunted and made motions with her hands. Unfortunately, the only person who understood her was Talon. Sighing, she formed a bird from shadow. Sparrow snapped her fingers.

Sparrow: Talon! Using Talon, she probably could have reached them from a distance.

Gadget: Talon's empathic, not telepathic.

Cyber: You got a better theory?

Gadget grumbled. She had none.

Shriek: You got a plan to get them back?

Sparrow: Crimson is MINE. I'm not going to let some big chest bimbo take him from me.

Goblin: That, like, goes for me and Terrain.

Ebony nodded.

Sparrow: As for my plan, it'll be simple. You mind control super powered individuals unless you got some big plan for them. It's only a matter of time before she makes a…

There was an explosion from the city. Sparrow sighed.

Sparrow: I rest my case.

**Jump City**

The enthralled males attacked the city, busting open jewelry stores and bank vaults. Following with a huge shopping cart was the red haired girl. She was sexiness personified. Her body was utterly perfect. Tall and shapely even if she didn't have mind control powers, many guys would be bending over backwards for her. She was interrupted from her "shopping" spree when a sonic blast struck the cart. Cyber lowered her cannon.

Cyber: Game over, bitch.

Gadget: …oh my god.

The Titans looked at the stunned HIVE. They had their jaws open.

Goblin: What?

Shriek: …Control Freak?!

Dominator: That was my old name. In this world, I am…THE DOMINATOR!

Amazon: …still a geek.

Dominator: I am not! After jumping from world to world, I've finally found one where I'm cool!

Gadget: That was you making reality change?!

Dominator pulled out a remote from a holster on her belt.

Dominator: Of course! Using this, I was able to skip from reality to reality.

Gadget: Bet it can't fix everything.

Dominator: Oh yeah!? All you have to do is press this button here and reality will…

As she pointed to the button, it was suddenly snatched from her hand by Prism.

Prism: Thanks chump.

Dominator: What?! But…you can't do that!

Prism: Duh! Your mind control power works by use of pheromones, stupid. Since I'm gay, it has no affect on me.

Darkflame: He's right. That was just plain short sighted.

Dominator: But…but…you can't just…I'M COOL HERE! PLEEEEAAASEEE don't send me back!

Dominator got down on her knees and clutched her hands together.

Dominator: Please! Please do not push the button! You have no idea what it…

Prism shrugged and pressed the button.

Dominator: …does.

FLASH.

**Jinx's Room**

Jinx woke up with a start. She felt her head. There was hair. She looked at her bed. It was a single. Sonic wasn't there. She hopped out of bed. She was a teenager. So far so good. Everything seemed normal. She went to the memorial room. There was a statue of Shimmer. Jinx let out a sigh of relief. Whatever happened seemed to be over. She had no secondary memories to speak of. In fact, the memory of what happened was faint. Maybe she had dreamed the whole thing. Shaking her head, she headed back to her room. Reality falling apart…what was she thinking? Obviously she had been experiencing too much stress recently. Maybe she should go out with Sonic…as Jean and Michael. It had been a while since their last date…in fact, their first date had been their only date. She sighed. When she thought about it that way, it was depressing. Deciding to get dressed, she opened her closet and stopped. Rather then her robes there were strange costumes lined up. They looked like something out of Peter Pan…but black. Secondary memories started again. Rather then robes, she picked this costume.

Jinx: …to hell with it. It's close enough.

She took a costume out and got changed.

**THE END**


End file.
